What becomes of the broken hearted?
by thesiriuswriter
Summary: Hermione Granger left London 8 years ago and has never looked back. She is the head of the Auror dept and is making quite the name for herself. The only thing that would ruin this is Harry Potter, the man she never wanted to see again.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, _

_this is the new story I had told you about. Its completely hot off the press, as all my other stories have already been written, but this one is so new you are getting it, as I write it._

_Hope you enjoy it._

_By the way, this story has my favourite person Sirius, dead, boo hoo, I know I usually never have him dead but he needed to be to get Harry in the frame of mind that he was in. Hope that make sense._

_Sirius xoxo _

**Chapter 1**

Hermione sat down at her favourite cafe, it overlooked Sydney Harbour. She was waiting for her best friends to join her, she had rung them and told them it was urgent she speak to them this morning. The waiter came over and refilled Hermione's tea.

"Thanks Mitch, you are too sweet."

"Anything for you, Miss Granger." Mitch nodded and walked away to tend to other patrons. Hermione was well known in Australia. She had come out here after the war to find her parents. She had some serious work to do with re-modifying their memories, but after some very intricate spells she had her parents back to normal. The spell was so hard because Hermione didn't want them to forget the experiences they had in Australia, but she needed to clear the fake memories away and replace them with the real ones which included their only daughter.

Robert and Ellen Granger had established a successful dental practise in Milson's Point and had a lovely home there. Hermione decided to stay with her parents as Milson's point was also a wizarding village. The large homes with the ornate fireplaces act as a cover for the floo network. The shops were a front for Waratah Alley, which was the equivalent of Diagon alley in London and they sold everything all witches and wizards needed. Obviously such an exclusive area also housed many muggles, hence Robert and Ellen's successful business, but muggles seemed to steer away from the magical areas.

Hermione had a year off from studying and then joined the Auror ranks in Australia, her reputation proceeded her and she passed with flying colours. To date, she is the only person to complete five years worth of study in three. She has been on numerous missions, too many to count and has a high success rate. She single-handedly defeated many up and coming dark lords, those ones she laughed at. None of these morons could come close to the events that she had experienced with the downfall of Lord Voldemort. These people were child's play for her and she brought them down swiftly and accurately.

Hermione sat and watched the many boats sail up and down the harbour, she looked over at her boat, _Consisus Viscus, _and smiled. It was small, compared to the others, but James convinced her to buy it and since she had inherited quite a bit money from when her father died from a heart attack, she decided a little indulgence wouldn't hurt.

She let out a deep sigh as she heard her best friend approaching. She turned around and saw both of them both walking down the King Street Wharf.

She laughed.

They were arguing again, they always argued those two, and now they approached the table. Victoria sat down with a plomp in her chair.

"Hermione, would tell my idiot boyfriend that I have to go on this mission." Victoria was dragging her into this, again.

"Tori, you know I am not getting in the middle of this. Edward, how are you?" Edward leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and took his seat. He looked around for Mitch and waved him over.

Victoria Chan and Edward Parker had met Hermione at Auror training in the first year and they had all remained close ever since. Edwards parents were also muggles which meant he and Hermione had a lot in common. Victoria was a pure blood and was probably one of the nicest people you could ever meet. She was there for Hermione when she had no one and they grew very close over the years. Since Hermione finished her training so early she was actually their superior, but they didn't have a problem with that, they loved her like a sister. Mitch walked over and had their usual drinks ready.

"Mitch my man, you deserve a pay rise," Edward said as he took a sip of his short black coffee. Victoria thanked Mitch for her cafe latte and handed him her credit card.

"It's OK Miss Chan, Miss Granger has already paid for your coffee and breakfast." Hermione smiled and Victoria looked at her with a scowl.

"Don't look at me like that, you paid the last three times and do I need to remind you I earn more than you?"

"Ha ha very funny Hermione, I am not falling for that money one, I know you still have bills to pay so next time its my shout ok?" Hermione nodded and Mitch brought over the big breakfast she ordered. Edward stuck into his and Victoria looked at Hermione, "You would think I don't feed him, wouldn't you?"

"It's OK I remember when he bunked at my place, he nearly ate me out of house and home."

"OH come on !!" Edward looked hurt.

"Come on Eddie, you know we love you?" Hermione threw a chip at him.

"OK my friend, spill, what's the go with the early morning visit, and where's James, still in bed I suppose?"

"Yeah, unbelievable how one person can sleep so much, anyway not complaining, at least when he is asleep, we are not arguing!"

"Its OK everything will work out, it's just a stage, try not to worry so much."

"Well actually he isn't the reason I called you this morning, I needed to talk to you both." Hermione paused and even Edward stopped eating at the seriousness in her voice.

"What's up Mione, another case that you want us on?"

"Not exactly, we are expecting some dignitaries from London and I will need some help getting things organised for it."

"Oh cool, I thought it was serious." Edward went back to his bacon and eggs. Victoria's eyebrows knitted together and was still looking at Hermione. There was more to this than she was letting on.

She waited patiently and when it looked like Hermione wasn't going to spill, she pushed.

"Come on Hermione, I have known you for what, 7 years? You can't fool me, what is really up with this visit?"

Hermione looked at Victoria and admired her tenacity, she really was a brilliant Auror. She was also beautiful and as distasteful as it sounds, she used her looks on many occasions to get the death eaters where she wanted them. They both did what they had to.

The one thing that was completely striking about her appearance was her jet black long hair. It went down past her bottom and was perfectly straight, like something you would see in a shampoo commercial. Her skin was alabaster and with the striking contrast with her hair and her huge brown eyes, she was stunning. It probably helped that her father was of Asian descent and her mother was Australian, so she got the best from both of them.

Edward was also quite good looking, he was tall and had golden brown, messy hair with deep blue eyes. He was really well built, probably all the training, and was six foot tall. He towered over Victoria, who was only 5ft 2.

"Hello Hermione, what has your knickers in a knot?"

"OK I think I had better tell you why I came out to Australia from London..... the real reason." Victoria put her fork down and looked at Edward who had also stopped eating.

They both looked at each other and then back to Hermione and got comfortable for the story they had been waiting to hear for 7 long years.

"_It had been a long battle but it wasn't close to being over. Harry and I had become shag buddies through the war. It started when Ron left us when we were looking for the Horcruxes and we both needed something that the other could provide. _

_I needed to feel someone was with me, that I wasn't fighting this war alone. Harry needed to feel alive, not like the dead soul he had become. It was awkward at first but then it became second nature. _

_We started off doing it when we needed it, like after a particular hard day or a stressful part of the mission. Then it moved to once a week but then as the urgency grew, so did our needs and it became nightly, sometimes twice a day. Harry didn't bother making a separate bed for himself, he knew he would end up in my bed anyway. This continued for months and months and even when the war was over, we somehow stayed together. _

_At first, we sneaked around but after Harry started going out with Ginny again, I thought it was over, especially since we all lived at the Weasley's. One night I was sitting in my room, when Harry barged in through the door. He turned and placed a complicated locking and silencing spell on it and flew into my arms, that night the sex was fast, furious and rough. We had done it so many times by now it didn't matter to me anymore, we knew each other intimately and knew what the other needed or wanted. It was a night of need and passion. Harry never said anything during our escapades, and except for some grunts and moans, I never said anything either. I knew when I woke in the morning, Harry would be gone, until the next time. _

_Maybe that night woke something in me, I don't know, but I realised we couldn't keep doing this. The Weasley's were like Harry's family and I was threatening to break that up. Harry had lost everyone, his parents, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Oh Merlin, everyone._

_I don't know, maybe I got bitten by a conscious bug, but all of a sudden I couldn't do it anymore. _

_I realised something that night. I was in love with Harry Potter and I had to let him go._

_How in the fucking hell did that happen?_

_Well I had two options didn't I, either tell Harry to piss off the next time he came knocking or I had to move away. _

_It didn't matter anyway because for some reason Harry didn't come back to me, the first couple of nights were ok, my resolve was still strong, but after the first week I needed him. Then two weeks, three weeks and it got to the stage where he wouldn't even make eye contact with me. I decided to approach him one night to try and salvage what was left of our friendship and I found him downstairs in the lounge room, alone. _

_I walked up to him and waited for him to acknowledge my presence, he did and with three little words, my heart was broken. YOU. SHOULD. GO. _

_That was it, he said it all in those three words, I was planning on telling him that I loved him and to come with me, here to Australia, to get my parents and then to start again, together. You should go. That's all he said to me and it was those three words that killed me. After a week of crying myself to sleep and being as sick as a dog, I decided it was better for me to leave, just go and start again, alone._

_I announced that I would be leaving the following week and I wasn't coming back. Ginny seemed happy, no surprise there, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's were sad but Harry said nothing. I made sure I gave him plenty of opportunities to talk to me, but nothing. He didn't even acknowledge that I was alive. _

_The following week passed quickly, and I went into Diagon Alley on my last day as I wanted to say bye to some friends from school and on the way back I went past the Healers. I needed something to stop the vomiting, I waited for my turn and finally I walked in and laid down on the bed. She ran her wand over me and told me I was pregnant, 5 weeks to be exact. I knew it was Harry's, I had never slept with anyone else, ever. I also knew what night it was, it was that last night of passion. I was so excited, I knew he would want to be a family now and I left feeling the best I had in years, then the cold truth slapped me in the face. _

_He didn't want me before without any strings attached, why would he want me now with strings attached._

_I walked home in the rain and the weather seemed to match my desolate mood. I packed my bags and left a note for everyone, since it was a day earlier and I left. I have never stepped foot back on London ground since."_

"So my friends, that's the real story of why I came out here, I had James and I have never looked back."

"Oh Merlin, I didn't know Hermione, you never said anything." Edward was shocked and reached for Hermione's hand, instead she reached into her bag and took out a cigarette. He looked at Victoria and raised his eyebrows. As long as he had known Hermione, she had never smoked for personal reasons. She had to sometimes when she was in character for work but never like this.

"Hermione, is there more?" Victoria waited patiently, she knew her best friend very well.

"He is coming out here, to our office, to see our work. Apparently there have been some huge cases that we have cracked that the London Aurors haven't been able too and Harry has been sent out here to see our work, so the King Shit that he is, can go home and train his precious little men." Hermione pulled back on her cigarette and blew the smoke away from her guests.

"Umm, Mione did you ever tell him he was a father?" Edward asked sheepishly.

"Yep, tried too."

"What and he didn't offer any support for you?" Victoria was shocked.

"No actually, he never read my letters, I got them back saying return to sender, not known by the recipient. How's that for a smack in the face hey? I thought after almost a year he would at least answer my owl, James was only a few weeks old and I felt I owed him at least another note, but after I got that one back, no more, I gave up and decided I would bring up my son without him."

Victoria and Edward were shocked, they couldn't believe the pain their friend had gone through and alone, she was such an amazing person. She had brought James up to be a wonderful child and they loved their Godson very much.

"Hermione, you don't have to do this, Jones can send you on a mission, surely he would help you out. He has been after your arse for so long just batter your eyelids and get your way girl." Edward was trying to help but he had no idea how much sway the great Harry Potter had in the wizarding world, probably the same amount that she had in Australia actually.

"Sounds good Eddie, but unfortunately his high almighty put in this request ages ago so we would all be here, we have been asked for by name." Victoria thought this might have been the case since these three had become nearly as famous as the original trio. Their names were well known all over the world and they had not lost a case to date.

"OK next question, what are you going to tell James? He looks so similar to Harry, it won't be easy to hide." Victoria was thinking sensibly.

"He is going to the Gold coast to visit all the theme parks with Grandma and his friend Thomas. An all expense paid holiday made it easy to win over Thomas' mum, Julia."

Hermione smiled and realised how much better she felt that her two best friends knew her deepest secret. It had been a burden on her shoulders for years and now she felt free.

"So Mione is Harry married?"

"No idea, I never opened any letters from England, I had them all destroyed. I didn't want to dwell on that part of my life and knowing Ginny Weasley, she probably had him hitched the minute I left."

Victoria looked at Edward and he seemed to realise what she knew already.

Their best friend, Hermione Granger, was still in love with Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"POTTER! Meeting my office, NOW!"

"Shit, what's got Jenkins so pissed?" Harry was trying to write up his report from his last mission when his boss, Tom Jenkins, bellowed out his instructions. Harry started to get out of his chair and looked to Ron for some support.

"YOU TOO, WEASLEY!"

"Bloody hell, it's obviously not just your stuff up mate." Ron stood and walked with his best friend of fourteen years. It seemed like another lifetime when they met on the Hogwarts express when they were eleven. Thinking of Hogwarts brought up painful memories of another best friend, the one they do not speak of. Ron tried on numerous occasions to contact Hermione but he never got any response and when he approached Harry, he was furious that he had tried to contact her. It was a very tense subject between the two men.

They approached Jenkins' office to see the Minister of Magic in there. Great, this was serious. Minister Howe sat down at the table and motioned for the two boys to come in. There was already another Auror at the table, Jack Webster, one of Harry's team members.

"Hey Jack,"

"Hey Harry, Ron."

"Potter, the Minister has approved a mission for the three of you to take on...-" Harry waited to hear why Jenkins thought this was so important, as Harry didn't get the mission details the same way he always got them, thrown on his desk.

"...as you all know, there has been an increase in Dark magic over the last year and there are more and more idiots trying to be the next up and coming Dark Lord..." Ron looked at Harry and shrugged.

"...well, apparently our sister ministry in Australia, has been having some phenomenal success in catching these death eaters..." Ron secretly smiled, hoping above all else that they got to go to Australia since he knew a certain brown haired witch was there.

"...so your mission is to shadow the three Aurors who are the number 1 team down there and basically come back here and train our men to do exactly as they do." Jenkins waited to see if he would get a reaction out of Harry, knowing there was some animosity between him and Granger. He saw nothing yet.

"Potter, Weasley and Webster, you three are leaving on Monday to stay in Australia for two weeks or as long as need be, to work with Auror Chan, Auror Parker and the Head of the Department Auror Granger..."

"What! NO! I won't go!" Harry stood up swiftly and the chair went flying behind him into the fire place.

"You have no choice POTTER!" Jenkins knew this was going to happen.

"OK fine, I resign!"

"You can't resign, so get your act together and go to Australia, THAT'S AN ORDER!" Harry knew he wasn't getting out of this and he stormed out of the room. Ron stood sheepishly and nodded to his boss and the Minister.

"Weasley, make sure he gets down there and does his job, no stuff ups."

"Harry never stuffs up sir, you know that." Ron nodded and left. He pulled into a side corridor and punched his fist into the air. Finally he would see Hermione and his best mate might get his act together and not stuff up this time.

Ron never did find out what happened all those years ago but he did know Harry.

Harry didn't react at first, but after a couple of months he was mental, he told Harry he would contact her to find out where she went, but Harry psyched out. He grabbed Ron by his shirt and pushed him into the closest wall and told him never to contact her.

Ron was shocked but when Harry started dating Ginny and they got engaged, he thought it might all be over once and for all.

Ron sent her letters, but she never replied. She obviously didn't want to be contacted. He thought about going down to see her during his holidays, but then Harry and Ginny broke up after being together for more than a year and poor Ron was caught in the middle. Ginny was his sister and Harry was his best friend who also had no-one else. It was a very difficult time but then Harry moved out of the Burrow and asked Ron to be his flatmate. Ron was overjoyed, finally some independence.

Everything went along fine for a few months then the nightmares started. Harry would wake screaming Hermione's name. At first Ron was worried he was seeing something happening to her, and he quietly contacted the Australian Ministry and asked if Auror Granger was alive and well and was greeted with a funny accent and a laugh.

"Are you kidding, Auror Granger is the best there is, nothing will get to her, trust me, sorry who is this anyway?" Julie hung up the phone at the disconnected signal that was beeping in her ear.

At least Ron's mind was at ease, but Harry's nightmares didn't stop. Harry still thrashed in bed and still called out to her. Ron decided to broach the subject one day but was met with a furious Harry and from then on, a silencing spell was permanently placed around his room.

The two boys had a great relationship as long as Ron didn't mention her name, and trust me he tried, Ron always tried. Work started to become hectic and the only time the boys got to have any down time, they used it to go flying and tried to relax. The missions were getting longer and longer and the magic was getting more and more complicated.

Things got a little better between Harry and Ginny when she got engaged to Neville a year later. She seemed really happy and Harry was pleased for her. No-one ever knew the reason why they broke up and it seemed no-one ever would.

Ginny was married one Spring day and Harry was very quiet and, it seemed, depressed. A few people thought maybe he was sorry he broke up with Ginny, but Ron knew better.

He was thinking of Hermione again. He always thought of Hermione.

Ron snapped himself out of his thoughts and walked back to his and Harry's office to see papers, books and furniture uprooted and strewn around the office. He quickly walked in and closed the door and saw Harry sitting on the floor.

"Ron, I really can't do this, not her, not Mio... not her, I never wanted to see her again!!" Ron looked at his best friend and his heart broke. He used his wand to clean up the room and then walked over to pull his mate to his feet.

"How about a butter beer?"

"Yeah, maybe a fire whiskey might do the job." Harry looked at the room and mumbled a quick thanks and the two friends walked down to Seamus' bar.

They walked in and Seamus brought over a couple of butter beers and was excited to see his old mates.

"So boys, how are you both? Harry you look like shit mate." Ron jumped in and told him work was a bitch and Seamus nodded and walked back to tend to his bar.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"NO!" Ron nodded as he expected this response, so he decided to take another approach.

"Listen mate, you are a professional, and so is Herm..."

"Don't say that name!"  
"Ok, so is she. You only have to work together for a couple of weeks, that's all we will need and we can get out of there. Plus, who knows what has happened to her over the years, she could be married and have a kid by now." Harry nodded but continued to look at his butter beer.

"Anyway, as I said, you are a professional, OK, you didn't get to where you are by being stopped by anything, so pull yourself together and lets do this." Harry nodded and seemed to get some strength from Ron's words.

The two boys decided to have lunch while they were there, since they didn't have any food at home and there wouldn't be any point shopping now.

They only had one more day of work and then the weekend to pack and try to clean their flat. They didn't want to leave it a complete pig sty since they knew Mrs Weasley would be over to clean up.

Ron was in his room cleaning up and trying to pack some clothes for the trip, when he called out to Harry to come to his room.

"Yeah, what is it Ron?" Harry had been on edge since they got their orders but Ron was a patient man.

"Well, just wondering what the weather is like in Australia, I mean it's January, is it supposed to be hot?" Ron was holding up a jumper and a t-shirt.

"It's hot Ron, apparently Australian summers are really hot, so take the T-shirts, you'll need them."

"Ok mate, have you packed already?"

"Yeah, just needed some jeans and a few t-shirts, not planning on staying there too long, that's for bloody sure." Ron nodded and kept on packing and Harry turned and left the room. Ron sighed and thought that maybe Harry was just a little too volatile to make amends with Hermione. He wondered, as he had on so many occasions, what could have possibly happened that would tear two people, who were seemingly joined at the hip, apart like that.

As Ron finished packing he heard someone apparate in. He walked out and saw his sister and Neville in the lounge talking to Harry.

"Hey bro, lil' sis, how are you two going? Long time no see." Ron hugged Ginny and shook Neville's hand. They all sat down in the lounge and Ron apologised that he couldn't offer them a drink and told them they were heading off to Australia for a mission.

A strange look crossed Ginny's face and she asked to speak to Harry on the verandah privately. He shrugged and followed her out to the balcony.

"Harry, did Ron say you were going to Australia?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Harry, there are some thing's we need to discuss, stuff that concerned Hermione..."

Harry put his hand up to stop her and leant in close to her, "Ginny, do not ever mention her name, stuff happened years ago between us and it stays between us, I want nothing to do with her and I have no idea why you would even talk about her."

"Because Harry, what happened to us, has everything to do with Hermione."

"NO, it doesn't. She is dead to me." Ginny was so shocked, she couldn't believe Harry could be so cold.

"You are not Harry Potter anymore, you are a miserable, horrible, bitter old man. You will die lonely and sad and that's what you deserve." Ginny stormed back into the lounge and Neville could tell that she had argued with Harry, again. He walked over and gave her a comforting hug. They turned around and told Ron that they had come over to tell him some good news.

"You're going to be an uncle Ron." Ron looked between Neville and Ginny and yelled out a woo hoo. He hugged them tightly and as Harry had walked in through the conversation, he shook Neville's hand and nodded towards Ginny. He grabbed his jacket and left, and didn't return until later that night.

Ron asked them loads of questions. When are you due? What did mum say? What names have you picked? Ginny was pleased that her brother was so happy.

Ron was watching television when Harry came back home.

"All ready for tomorrows trip mate?" Ron didn't make eye contact knowing he wouldn't like what he saw.

"Goodnight, see you in the morning."

**********

Ron was awestruck, he had never been to Australia before and the first thing that struck him was the heat.

"Bloody hell, I am going to melt down here. How can a place so close to the bottom of the world be so hot?" Ron was basically talking to himself since Harry had not said a single word since he woke up that morning. Since the time difference between London and Sydney was 9 hours, Harry and Ron were met at the airport and driven to their accommodation in Waratah Alley. They were staying at the Koala Inn, which was quite an exclusive motel for magical visitors and the Ministry always booked it for special guests.

"Harry, do you believe this place, it's six o'clock at night Sydney time and it's still sunny and bloody hot."

Harry just nodded at him and continued gazing out the window.

"Where is the Ministry?" Harry addressed the driver.

"It's actually under Taronga Zoo, the animals are the perfect cover since the place is busy all year round. There will be a car to pick you up in the morning, Sir." The driver was really excited that he had Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Jack Webster in his car, even though Harry was very quiet.

They pulled up at the motel and Ron was impressed. Jack thanked the driver and took the shrunken luggage out of the car.

"See you in the morning mate." Jack and Ron shook the drivers hand.

"Umm, no I am actually Auror Granger's personal driver, another driver will be here for you in the morning. Have a good night." Harry cringed at the sound of her name.

Ron and Harry took the double room and Jack took the single. They settled in to the rooms and then decided on taking a walk to find some dinner.

Ron and Harry walked along Waratah Alley and were quite surprised most people did not wear robes. They decided it was probably the heat, as they had also found out that it didn't even snow in winter in Sydney, it wasn't really cold at all.

They found a pub and thought it looked ok and went in for dinner. They realised the pub was actually just a pub and had to find somewhere else for dinner. They saw a pizza place up the road and gave that a go. After dinner they went back to the pub and had a few beers.

Harry wasn't very good company so they ended up having an early night.

********

The car came at 9am and all three were ready to go, two a bit more excited than the other one. They entered the zoo and took the maintenance entrance and were escorted down a flight of stairs that opened out into an intricately designed entrance foyer. There was a little old lady at the front desk who took their wands and registered it, while they were visiting. She explained that this was only a once off scan and from tomorrow onwards they could walk in and go straight to their temporary office. The driver, whose name was Kevin Banks, continued showing them around the Ministry. They were required to meet the Minister and Kevin took them to meet him.

He knocked on the door and the Minister looked up and motioned for them to come in.

Kevin introduced the three Aurors,

"Minister Jones, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Jack Webster." They all shook hands with him.

"Welcome gentlemen, your reputation proceeds you. My name is Brian Jones and if you need anything my assistant here, Mikayla, will be happy to help where she can. She can show you to your office and please feel free to look around and ..."

"Are we set to go on any missions?" Harry seemed impatient and Ron gently nudged him.

"Sir, I mean, are there any missions available for us to attend?" Harry found his manners and the Minister smiled.

"Not a problem Harry, it must be exciting catching up with your old friend, but I must warn you, Granger isn't the same timid little girl we first met. You might be shocked." Minister Jones had a laugh and told Mikayla to show the men to their office.

Harry, Ron and Jack followed the young lady out into the hallway and down a long corridor. They walked into a huge office area and there were people running around everywhere. One young man flew past them and didn't stop to meet the famous trio. He bumped into Mikayla and turned to apologise immediately.

"Sorry Miki, but Granger is on the war path again, you know what she is like. I will catch you later." The poor young man rushed off looking behind him, hoping he wasn't sprung talking. The three men walked in towards the centre of the hive. People were grabbing papers and sending notes and women were frantically taking messages.

Harry looked around and saw the rear end of a woman bent over a desk. She had dark denim jeans on and a cream singlet top, she also had riding boots and her legs seemed to go forever. He couldn't tell who it was and was most definitely shocked to be elbowed by Ron for staring at her.

"JULES!" Hermione stood up from her bent over position and bellowed to her secretary.

"Yes Auror Granger, I am here, what is it?" Julia wasn't nervous just rushed.

"Where the fuck is that file! We are on a time line here." Hermione was annoyed. Three attacks had happened over night and she needed to get the teams dispatched. Harry's mouth was still open and then she turned and made eye contact.

Silence.

Complete Silence.

The entire universe seemed to fall away and the only two people who were there, was Harry and her. Ron decided to intervene and stepped in front of Harry.

"Mione, how are you?" Ron was a bit worried, it had been a long time and he wasn't sure why she had never responded to any of his letters.

"Ron Weasley, well I'll be damned, I thought only Potter was coming." The way she spat out his name didn't escape Harry. She smiled and Ron took this as his cue and he rushed forward to hug his best friend. He whispered in her ear that he had missed her so much but she didn't respond.

They separated from their hug and she couldn't help but smile at Ron's face.

"Merlin Ron, you never change, you look exactly the same." Hermione smiled at him and rubbed his arm. He was relieved and hoped above all that things would be ok with Harry now.

Hermione walked over and put her hand out towards Webster.

"Auror Granger, and you are?"

"Webster, Jack Webster Mam' Auror Jack Webster." Poor guy. She made him nervous.

She looked at Harry and even though he was considerably taller than her, she wasn't going to be intimidated.

She looked him up and down and noticed the scowl on his face, OK nothing had changed.

"Potter." she nodded but didn't wait for a response. She saw Julia walking over with her files and took them off the poor girl.

She turned and looked the three of them in the eye, "Meeting in five."

_So guys what do you think, I hope you like it._

_As usual read and review if you like it !!!_

_Sirius xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone_

_I am so pleased you have enjoyed this story so far_

_here's another update for you. Hope you enjoy it._

_Sirius xoxo_

_PS Not J. K. Rowling, just like to play in her world._

**Chapter 3**

Mikayla looked back at her guests.

"Sorry guys, you really couldn't of picked a worst time, she is usually nicer, marginally, but nicer." Ron laughed and felt a sense of pride for his old friend, Hermione was a bitch. He followed Mikayla to their office and she told them to get comfortable and she would be back in five minutes to take them to the conference room for Hermione's meeting.

"Shit Ron, you never told me she was the mega-bitch." Jack was shocked by his first meeting of the famous third part of the trio.

"Well, she never used to be actually, but obviously some things change." Ron was avoiding Harry's glare.

The three men grabbed the notes that were on the table in front of them. They quickly perused through them and Mikayla returned to take them to the meeting.

They walked down another long hallway and turned left into a huge conference room. This room had beautiful views of the Sydney Harbour Bridge and the harbour. It was striking, probably because it was real and not a hologram. They could only imagine how nice it would be at night.

There was a huge round table in the centre of the room and Julia and Mikayla were getting refreshments ready. Ron was impressed and walked over to get a drink then he was joined by a gorgeous looking girl and a tall brown haired man.

"Hello, Mr Weasley I presume?"

"Call me Ron." Ron reached out to shake hands with the beautiful black haired lady.

"OK Ron, I'm Victoria Chan and this is Edward Parker." Ron shook hands with the man and then noticed Hermione walking over towards them. Ron smiled and waited for her to join him but she walked to the side of the guy named Edward. He leant in and kissed her cheek and then Victoria did the same.

"Hey Mione, how's it all going? What's this I hear about attacks last night?" Edward turned his body towards Hermione and from where Harry was standing in the corner, it looked intimate.

"I will tell you all now, the meeting is starting." Hermione walked over to the main chair and the Minister walked in and stood next to her, Edward stood on her other side and Victoria on his side.

"OK ladies and gentlemen, before I hand you over to Auror Granger, I would like to welcome our esteem guests from London, Auror Potter, Auror Weasley and Auror Webster. Please make them welcome while they are here and help them with any thing that they may need." Harry noticed Hermione didn't lift her eyes from the papers she was reading. She looked up and smiled at the Minister and then started her speech.

"OK last night there were three attacks..." there were murmurs around the table and Hermione cleared her throat.

"... the first one at 11.12pm was on the Harbour Bridge, the trains were stopped as the lines buckled and the electrical cables snapped. Taking into account the time of the attack, the bridge wasn't overly busy, but there was still four deaths from the massive car pile up.

It doesn't sound like a typical attack but witnesses stated they saw a person in a long black cape holding a stick and then green smoke lingered over the lines and then they buckled." Hermione put those papers down and took the next pile.

"OK the next attack was at Vaucluse, and it was at 12.30am. The embankment on Old South Head road, up near The Gap, completely fell into the ocean." One young man put his hand up briefly then addresses Hermione.

"Auror Granger, that could have been a natural disaster, that area is old and the roads are not up to scratch." Hermione nodded and looked at him.

"Yes Daniel I know that, but two kilometres of road just vanished along with twenty eight young teenagers down at the parking area making out." There were nods of understanding.

"What have the muggle Police released to the press?" Daniel again addressed Hermione.

"For now they are saying an underground gas explosion caused the embankment to separate and collapse. The third attack was probably the worst one so far because it was a little too close to home. I am sure most of you are familiar with our restaurant down at King Street Wharf?" There were nods around the table.

"Well, at 3.12am the restaurant was bombed and they left a message for us." Hermione pulled out a photo and placed it on the whiteboard then enlarged it. The photo was of a kitchen that had clearly been destroyed.

_It is time for the new Dark Lord to take his place on the throne!!_

_Any resistance will be dealt with swiftly._

"The message was written in blood." Hermione let that sink in for a second and then got down to business. Ron put his hand up and asked Hermione if there was anything familiar between the three attacks, she shook her head but said she would look into it.

She divided the teams up and sent them with their notes on their way. There were six teams in total.

The teams were all dispatched and Harry, Ron and Jack stayed behind and were joined by Victoria and Edward. The five of them were talking about the complexity of the mission when Hermione approached.

"OK we break up into groups, Victoria, take Potter. Edward take Ron and I will take Jack." Hermione went to walk away when she heard Harry's voice.

"NO!"

She turned around slowly to look at him.

"Sorry, Potter." Hermione stopped where she was standing.

"No, Ron, Jack and I stay together. Full stop." She charged at him and stopped right in front of him.

Jack interrupted, "I don't mind working with these new Aurors, I might learn something." He flashed a smile and a wink at Victoria.

"Fine, we separate into two groups, Ron, and Potter, go with Edward and I will take Jack and Victoria." She looked at Harry and he was seriously pissed.

"Mione, I would like to work with you, you know, for old times sake." Ron was smiling at her and she couldn't help feeling for him. It wasn't his fault that Harry was such a prick.

Hermione nodded and walked away without another word. Victoria took over and told Edward and Jack to meet her at ten o'clock. She also told Harry and Ron to meet Hermione in her office at ten as well. She walked off and Edward and Ron watched her bottom sway as she left.

Victoria knew that Hermione would be in her office and she walked straight up to it. She looked at Julia and she nodded, Victoria walked in and then closed the door. She found Hermione looking over the case files and walked up to stand beside her.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, but I think I might pull James back." Hermione put the files down and looked at her friend in the eye.

"I think it might be a good idea Mione, I am not happy that he is so far away from us at this time. He is safer here with us."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Hermione walked over to her bag and pulled out her mobile phone. She only carried it so she could contact her mother.

After a few minutes on the phone, they decided that they would fly back a week earlier rather than two weeks. That would give Ellen a chance to take the boys to the main theme parks and at least the kids wouldn't realise they got duped on their holiday. Hermione was visibly relieved and Victoria thought she may broach another subject.

"So is he how you remembered him?" Hermione walked over to her window and looked out over the views of the city.

"Yeah, the same, exactly the same."

"Ron, seems nice."

"You have a boyfriend, thank you." Victoria laughed and told her she can still look. There was a knock on the door and Victoria realised it was 9.45am. Julia came in and left more files on her desk.

"Gotta go Boss, have to get my files organised before the babysitting starts." Victoria laughed and Hermione nodded. She turned back around and looked out of her window. She told herself to just deal with this as quickly as possible so he could leave. She did notice that he wasn't wearing a wedding ring but that didn't mean he wasn't married.

Most Aurors didn't wear any noticeable jewellery.

She thoughts shifted to James. Even if Harry saw him, there was no way he wouldn't know. James was the spitting image of Harry right down to his ridiculous hair.

Maybe this was the time to let Harry know. He obviously had to know sooner rather than any later, it wasn't fair to James. She would make him understand that she didn't want anything from him, no money, no interference. All Harry had to do was know him and spend time with him if he wanted to.

James asked about his dad so many times and each time she put him off. She knew it was wrong but it wasn't like she hadn't tried. She grunted in frustration and heard someone laugh behind her. She turned swiftly and saw Edward standing there.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"Nah, door was open love so that means and I can rock on in if I want to." Edward walked over and stood next to her.

"Hey need a hug?" Edward knew her so well, actually they both did. She was so blessed to have Victoria and Edward in her life. She nodded and he put his arms around her.

She hugged him and told him she was pulling James back early from his holiday.

"Oh thank Merlin, I wanted to ask if you wanted me to send someone up to keep an eye on him?"

Hermione nodded and still thought that may be a good idea.

"Mione, everything will be fine OK, James will be back in your arms where he belongs and you can get on with this project and get rid of Potter. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione hugged him tightly again and then Edward released her and turned to walk out but he came face to face with Harry and Ron.

"Shit, was is it with knocking these days?" Hermione threw the files on the table and quickly replayed the conversation in her head to see if Edward had said anything that would help Harry make the connection. She realised she was safe this time, but she needed to be more careful. Edward turned and winked, then left for his meeting with Victoria and Webster.

"OK here's how it is going to go, I am your superior, I am the boss, what I say goes, am I clear?" Harry sneered and after an elbow from Ron, he nodded.

"Good. OK I have some Intel on who is behind this, it's a radical group called RODL."  
"RODL?" Ron seemed confused.

"It stands for..."

"Rise of the Dark Lord." Harry stepped in.

"Exactly Potter, these guys have been taking credit for quite a few attacks but lately it's getting more frequent and closer." Hermione walked over to her desk and retrieved some files and she took them back to show the boys what she had already gathered. They spent the next hour discussing tactics and were ready to stake out a suspected head quarters that night.

Julia knocked and came in with a message for Hermione.

"Auror Granger, Mitch is outside, he wanted to speak to you, shall I tell him to come back later?" Julia looked at Harry and Ron and then back to Hermione. She noticed Harry turn around and seemed annoyed again.

"Let him in, thanks Julia." Mitch rushed through the door at Julia's nod.

"Miss Granger, how are you? I was so worried you had been out last night. I know you normally eat out when James is away, but thank Merlin you are OK." Hermione gulped hoping he wouldn't go into any details.

"Mitch, Mitch, you are fine, I am fine, OK, we are going to find out who did this to the restaurant?" Mitch took a deep breathe and then noticed there were other people in the room.

"Oh Miss Granger, I am so sorry, I was not thinking, I just burst in here and..."

"Mitch, calm down, this is Potter, Harry Potter and a friend of mine, Ron Weasley." Mitch shook hands with both men and apologised for bursting in. Harry did not miss the introduction and it was seriously getting on his nerves. She kept calling him Potter and wouldn't look him in the eye when he spoke to her.

"Sorry again Miss Granger, I will see you later, the restaurant is open, the wizard clean up crews worked really fast this time." Mitch smiled and walked back out.

"Friend of yours?" Hermione ignored Harry.

"So, gentlemen you have the rest of the day to do as you please, meet back here at 7pm as our mission will be the late shift." Hermione tidied up her files and Harry stormed out the door.

"Mione, just give him a chance, OK? He really has been mental since you left."

Hermione looked at Ron and felt her temper rising. She decided it wasn't Ron's fault and refrained from letting loose on him, "He's not the only one Ron, if I didn't have Victoria and Edward, we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation." Ron could only guess at what she was implying and before he started again, she continued.

"I have moved on Ron, I have someone in my life now and I have devoted myself to him. He is all I need and all I would ever want." Hermione said it with such conviction that Ron did not doubt her sincerity.

"I am happy for you Mione, really I am, but just try to be friends, that's all." Ron gave her a quick one armed hug and it felt awkward. She nodded and sat down at her desk pretending to look over the files.

Ron walked into their temporary office and saw Harry looking out over the Sydney harbour.

"Hey mate, fancy some food?" Harry looked back towards his mate and nodded.

They walked down to Waratah Alley and found a nice cafe that served lunch outside, it was way to hot to be cramped inside a cafe. They ate some nice salads and Ron had an open hamburger. It was huge but Ron seemed to polish it off with little effort. They talked about their mission over some ice cream and then went for a walk to work off some of their food.

"Harry?" He knew what was coming.

"What Ron?"

"Do you think it's an inside job?" Harry was shocked, he thought Ron would bring up Hermione for sure, but instead he had his mind on work.

"I don't know Ron, what gave you that idea?"

"I don't know, it just seems too... messy." Harry stopped walking and when Ron realised his company was no longer next to him, he turned around.

"Messy?" Harry squinted his eyes to show his confusion.

"I don't know Harry, it's like someone is trying to be messy to throw us off. Over the years, all the cases we have been on where there are multiple attacks, there is always something that connects them, a spell, an area, something, just something in common. But this one, nothing, it just seems wrong, that's all." Harry looked at his partner and considered his theory.

They discussed different aspects and decided to let Hermione know when they met up this afternoon. Harry suggested they go to their office and make some notes while it was all fresh in their heads.

They walked back slowly and as they approached the maintenance entrance of Taronga Zoo,they saw Hermione flying out and getting into a car. She flew out towards them then screeched to a stop.

"Get in there's been another attack!"

_Ok so what do you think?_

_Harry and Hermione won't stay mad at each other forever, it is me after all wink wink!!!_

_as usual read and review if you like._

_Sirius xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone_

_Ron finally finds out what happened!!!_

_Hope you enjoy it._

_Sirius xoxo_

_PS Not J. K. Rowling, just like to play in her world._

**Chapter 4**

_Recap._

_They walked back slowly and as they approached the maintenance entrance of Taronga Zoo,they saw Hermione flying out and getting into a car. She flew out towards them then screeched to a stop._

"_Get in there's been another attack!"_

They jumped in with Ron in the front and Harry in the back. Hermione sped through the streets at a ridiculous speed and after half an hour of dodging traffic, she pulled up in front of a building that looked like the bottom floor had been blown out of it. She jumped out of the car and walked over to the muggle police.

"Good Morning Granger, how come Secret Service are here?"

"It's a code 919, Phillips." The constable looked at her and then recalled his officers back to allow the 'secret service' to work.

Hermione walked around and found Daniel Collins, Hannah Webber and Alicia Harrington, the team she had dispatched this morning.

"Right, what happened here Collins?"

Daniel explained to Hermione what had transpired and it seemed the explosion was set to go off when they arrived. Hermione was horrified that it had happened in broad daylight. They called for their clean up team and once they were behind security screens, the clean up didn't take long.

Hermione drove back at a much more respectable speed and the silence that filled the car was tense.

"Ron, tell Hermione your thoughts that we discussed earlier today."

Hermione looked at Ron and nodded for him to continue.

He spent the next half hour explaining his theory of the attacks being an inside job of some sort. They discussed the various options and Hermione was impressed. She kept glancing in her review mirror and made eye contact with Harry on a few occasions.

"So Mione, what are you doing until 7pm, we still have a couple of hours?" Ron was hoping he could spend some more time with her and maybe Harry and her could speak without biting each others head of.

"Sorry Ron, I would love to spend some time with you but this attack needs to be written up and I need to talk to my boss and the Minister, but if you like we can have dinner before we head out tonight. How about 6pm back at my office?" Ron smiled and agreed quickly then he grabbed her hand.

"I really missed you Mione, we both did." Hermione glanced in her mirror again and saw Harry looking away, but she could swear his expression softened.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Ron." Hermione dropped off the guys at their motel and then continued onto head quarters.

*************

"Ron, I think your idea is credible, I think it's time we started seeing who could possibly have access to all the places where the attacks have taken place." Harry was writing notes and then noticed Ron was not answering him. He looked up at him and saw Ron staring at him.

"What?"

"You know Harry, I think I have been a good friend. I have stood by you over these years. I have not pushed anything to do with Hermione, as per your wishes. I have not spoken to my other best friend for eight years, again, as per your demands. So I think I deserve an explanation." Ron stared at Harry and Harry knew the time had come to tell Ron what really happened. Harry shifted in his seat and then closed his notebook.

"Ok Ron, you're right, you have been supportive and I haven't really given you any reason to be, so for that, I thank you." Harry looked outside the window and then drew in a deep breath.

"It was during the war, after you left..." Ron looked down, it was a part of his life that he was ashamed of.

"... we were hunting for the Horcruxes and things were getting desperate. One night, out of frustration, I kissed Hermione and she responded back with so much passion, I let go." Harry stopped while he gathered his thoughts.

"Anyway, one thing lead to another and we had sex-" Ron gasped but controlled any comments.

"- the more danger we encountered, the more fast and furious the sex became. To be honest Ron, it became an urgency, an addiction of some sort. I couldn't get enough of her. It got to the stage that I didn't even make my own bed, I just shared hers. I craved her touch, her kiss and her body. I was totally obsessed. Anyway, after we defeated Voldemort, all I wanted was to hold her forever, but there was Ginny, who was faithfully waiting at home for me. I got back home and I was more confused than ever. I saw Ginny and she was a breath of fresh air. When I looked at Hermione I saw the desperation, I saw the pain of the war and I saw my greatness weakness. She was the one person who could break me, she could kill me with one word. Not Voldemort, not Ginny, not anyone, just her. So, and I don't know why, but something in me clicked and I knew I had to break it off with her once and for all. I have tried over the years to explain my stupid behaviour, but I can't. Anyway, I had one last night of passion with her and then I didn't go back to her. After a couple of weeks, she realised I wasn't coming back to her and she approached me in the lounge room. I told her to leave, I told her to go and I broke her but more importantly, I broke me.

I realised I had a week to make amends but Ginny jumped in. Mate, I know she is your sister and you might not like what you're going to hear?" Ron nodded for Harry to continue.

"Anyway, Ginny did a number on my head. Apparently I found out later, that at night I would scream Hermione's name and wake up in a sweat."

Ron jumped in, "Mate, that's not the only time you screamed her name."

"Yeah, I know. Ginny told me I didn't need her and she was my own private hell because she reminded me of the hell we went through. I believed her. Anyway it was getting closer to the time for Hermione to leave but I noticed she was getting sicker and sicker. I started to worry but Ginny reassured me it was nothing and that she was still talking to her. She told me that Hermione had decided to go to Australia because it was as far away from me as possible. I believed her." Harry stopped for a while, obviously remembering something very painful. He looked back at Ron and Ron saw the tears in his eyes.

"She fell pregnant to my baby Ron, and she killed it."

Ron was so shocked he slipped off his chair.

"She what?.., are you sure?.. she wouldn't do that... Oh Merlin, Harry."

"Yeah, apparently one of Ginny's friends was the Healer on duty who gave her the news and she told Ginny that she gave her the paper work for the operation because she couldn't bear to keep my child. Anyway, that's the whole morbid story Ron. The one woman I have loved and would ever love, took away the one thing I wanted more than her, my child."

Ron was shocked. He couldn't believe it, he was completely stunned. He had imagined over the years what could have happened, but never in a million years could he have imagined this. He sat back in his chair trying to absorb this new information. Harry sat still and waited for his mate to process what he had just heard.

"Mate, I don't know what to say. I'm shocked."

"Yeah, me too." Harry felt a sense of relief at finally telling Ron the whole story. It lifted a weight off his shoulders that he didn't realise was weighing him down so heavily.

The boys sat in silence for a while and then Ron spoke.

"She has someone new mate. Apparently, she told me she has someone that she is devoted to. Sorry Harry, I know you still love her. I figured that's why you and Ginny never married." Harry nodded.

"Oh well, what do you do Ron? Life sucks sometimes, it's just my life seems to suck on a constant basis." Harry stood up and looked out over his verandah. He went to get his jacket and told Ron he was going to go down to the pub, he needed some time to himself and Ron nodded.

Ron sat in his chair and felt a tear escape his eye. He couldn't believe Harry had been through so much, and it didn't help that he still loved Hermione. His mate was broken. He tried to think of Hermione, but at this time he couldn't. It was just too fresh in his mind.

He looked up at the time and saw he had half an hour before they had to meet Hermione at her office. He jumped in the shower and while he was doing his hair, Harry came back. He got his clothes ready and then had a quick shower. They were ready to go when Harry stopped Ron.

"Mate, I am sorry to have put all of this on you. I know you still care about her and I wouldn't expect you to change your thoughts because of me." Ron nodded and gave him a manly hug.

****************

They arrived at her office and she was sitting at her desk with her feet up on the table and her back to the door. She was clearly on the phone.

"Yeah no worries"

"yeah, yeah, I know,"

"glad you had a good time darling."

"yep love you too, yes very, very much."

"Ok, I love you to the moon and back!"

Hermione laughed and hung up the phone. She spun around in her chair to come face to face with Ron and Harry. She had the decency to blush.

"Oh hi, is it time for dinner already? Great, I'm starving." Hermione walked past them, grabbed her coat off the rack and walked out into the hallway.

Harry and Ron followed her, both with unreadable expressions on their faces and both for different reasons.

They went down to have dinner and discussed the events for the stake out this evening. The plans were set and this time it was Harry who was making conversation rather than Ron trying to cut through the ice.

"OK Ron, this place we are watching has been showing up quite often on reports. It seems to be abuzz with movement and magical activity. Potter, we can..."

"You know what Hermione, I think we have been through way too much and know each other too well, for you to call me by my surname." Harry held her glare and wouldn't give up.

"Know each other? Yeah, that's what I thought, obviously I was wrong, wasn't I?" Harry looked at her confused.

"OK fine, Harry!" Hermione looked down and composed herself.

"Harry, you and I will take the back of the building and Ron, you can watch the front. I think a disguise of a homeless man will be useful, it's that type of area."

"No worries, we are just observing tonight, unless the need arises, aren't we?" Ron was in work mode and decided to put all the other information aside for now. Hermione nodded.

"What about us, any disguises needed?" Harry asked.

"Umm, yeah probably, we'll see when we get there. It might be useful for you to look business like." Hermione looked at her watch and saw the time.

"OK, gentlemen, time to get some more Intel on this bastards."

************

The three of them left and Hermione parked a few blocks away. They walked down to the area they needed and just before the building they needed came into view, Hermione stopped them.

"OK, time to change." They three of them did their spells and Ron changed first. He was disguised as a homeless man and looked the part. He had a grey, ripped, dirty suit on and his face had overgrown hair and his hair was matted.

Harry was wearing a black business suit and looked like any other gentlemen walking home from work. They both turned to look at Hermione and all the blood rushed away from Harry's face and pooled in another area. Ron went pale from shock.

She had a short, very short, red leather skirt on which left little to the imagination. Her top was black glitter and it was a halter neck. She had knee high boots on with sheer black stockings. Her hair was black and long and her make-up was over the top, but for what she was, it was appropriate.

"Shit, Mione!" Ron stuttered out but Harry was still speechless.

"Let's go." Hermione strutted past the two gaping mouths and stopped further up the path when she realised Harry wasn't following. She stopped and looked over her shoulder and waited for him to get his act together, he shook his head and walked over and stood next to her. Ron got his act together and walked around to the front of the building and staggered over to an outdoor bench. He grabbed an old paper of the floor and sat down on the bench and watched.

Harry and Hermione started walking through the alleyway that led to the back of the building and when people were walking past them, Hermione started her act.

"Come on handsome, let me show you a good time..."

"Not tonight, sorry love." Harry kept walking but Hermione, in character, chased him down.

"Come on, surely you need some fun, look at you, you need to loosen up." A couple of men were walking out of the building and were watching the scene in front of them. One of the men was Norris, he was one of the top dogs in the group and Hermione was pleased she had identified him.

"Maybe, how much?" Harry was watching the men from the corner of his eye and it bothered him no end that they were looking at Hermione's body.

"Oohh, I will give you a good time my big strong man, look at these muscles." Hermione was rubbing her body up and down his and had her hands in his hair. The two men walked back inside and Hermione stepped away from Harry. He felt the loss instantly but followed her to another area where they could get a better view of the door. They waited for an hour for anyone to show.

"Harry, change your appearance, make it like I have a new client." Hermione stepped in front of him and he quickly did a glamour charm on himself. He changed into leather pants and jacket with a white t-shirt. He changed the colour of his hair and made his face look a bit rough and ragged.

Hermione glanced back to see if he was ready and gasped and Harry smiled to himself. They walked over close to the back door when they heard someone talking.

"That was too close for comfort, Potter and Weasley here makes it hard enough. That bitch Granger is worse enough, but having those two here as well is making it too risky." Another man with a deeper voice spoke.

"Get a grip Norris, if you're not up to this, maybe I should find someone else?"

"No, No, it's fine, it's just I think you are too cocky, you think things are fine but there not. Be careful Boss, Granger is one smart bitch and having those other two here, is spelling disaster. All I am asking is to wait, Potter and Weasley will be gone in a week, we can attack then?"

There was silence and Norris walked off in Harry and Hermione's direction. Harry quickly shoved her backwards and up against the opposite wall. He kissed her roughly on the mouth and took a hand full of her hair and held it tightly. His other hand ran up and down her side and rested on her bare waist. They heard Norris come out of the door and then realised he was standing still watching the show. Harry didn't want to her face to be shown since they knew her name, they may recognise her even with the heavy make-up and the change of hair colour.

He kept kissing her and then used his hand to move down towards her butt. He turned them around so her back was facing towards Norris. He stopped kissing her but continued down her neck. His hand worked underneath her skirt and he pulled it up and squeezed her cheek tightly. He pulled her body close to his and it was evident she could feel his arousal.

Norris' partner arrived and hit his arm and they walked away. Harry was still kissing her and she was giving as good as she got.

They heard someone clear their throat and Harry looked up quickly, but he still held her head into his chest. He didn't want to reveal her identity.

"Fuck Ron, what is wrong with you?" Harry let go of her and leant down on his knees to catch his breath.

"Are you kidding me? The suspects left 15 minutes ago and I come here and you two are doing the tonsil tango and you're cussing at me?" Ron shook his head and walked away. Hermione was breathing deeply but it was the rate at which her heart was beating that concerned her.

They walked back to the car and Harry told Ron what they overheard.

"Did you see which way they went Ron?" Hermione decided she had better get some control over her body.

"Nah, not really because at the time the two walked from around back, two others walked out the front." The four of them threw around some ideas and when they pulled up in front of the motel, they all sat in silence.

"Mione, do you want to come up for a drink?" Ron said from the back seat. Ron was getting back to normal, sort of normal anyway considering the knowledge he now possessed.

"Thanks Ron, but I have to get home, it's already 10.30."

"No prob, catch you at work tomorrow." Ron stepped out of the car, closed the door and walked inside the motel.

"Umm, see you tomorrow Harry." Hermione was gripping the steering wheel so tightly her fingers were going white. He reached over and took one of her hands off the wheel. He held it in his hands for a few seconds and caressed the back of her hand. He lifted it up and kissed the back of it and he heard her gasp.

"I missed you Mione, more than you will ever know." Harry nodded goodbye and stepped out of the car. Hermione sat there and felt the tears spill down over her face.

_So what did you think guys,_

_Ron now knows and you all know why Harry has been so mad._

_Hope you're enjoying it._

_Sirius xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone, _

_This chapter is full of lots and lots. Hope you like it._

_Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 5**

Sleep was not going to come to Hermione that night. She got home, had a hot shower and checked on James. He was sleeping peacefully and she decided to sit in her rocking chair in his room and watch him sleep for a while. She looked around his room at each of his items and they reminded her of the fond memories she had. She looked at his first sailor's hat that they purchased when they bought the boat. She laughed at the memory of him looking like a captain. She looked over to the bookcase that was full of books and she remembered the nights she spent telling him magical stories. She glanced over to the dresser and saw all the photos on top of it. She stood up and slowly walked over to pick up some photo frames. She gently caressed James' face when he was born and she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She took the next photo, which was of him playing soccer with his friend Thomas. She had a giggle when she remembered him aiming for the ball and taking a huge run up then he missed and fell on his bottom. She looked over and saw a nice photo of her and James up on the wall. It was a simple photo that was taken on the boat, it wasn't posed for, just a natural shot her mum took but now it looked incomplete. She realised everything in this room now reminded her of what Harry had missed. It was sad, deeply sad and she knew it wasn't right. She knew this day would come eventually, surely he would receive his Hogwarts letter and the Principal would want him to study there and she would have to face up to the truth.

"Mum, are you OK?" Hermione turned around quickly, clutching one of the photos to her chest. James noticed she was crying, again.

"Mum, why are you crying, is it Harry again?" Hermione took in a sharp breath, how could he possibly know about Harry?

"What James?"

"Sometimes you cry in your sleep and you call out that name, I figured he must be my dad or something, cause you never cry for anything so it must have been something big." James sat up and turned on his bedside light. He wiggled over for his mum to hop into bed with him. Hermione, still completely shocked climbed in to cuddled her son. She took a calming breath and told him all the wonderful things about his dad. James was relentless in his questioning and it was quite early in the morning when the two of them dosed off to sleep.

*************

Hermione struggled to wake up and realised she wasn't in her own bed. She tried to stretch out her tangled muscles but decided a hot shower would do the trick quicker. She covered James up and went to get ready for work.

Under the spray of the hot water, she thought over the conversation she had had with James and was quite relieved that he hadn't asked her why she had never mentioned this earlier. She didn't have an answer for him but she would have to talk to Harry now. She realised it was already Wednesday and the pair would be going home on Sunday morning, so maybe she could talk to him on Friday and depending on how badly he took it, she could leave Saturday free to introduce Harry to her son.

To his son. She suddenly felt like vomiting.

Hermione was dressed and waiting for her mum to come to watch over James and when the door bell went, she kissed her mum hello and then goodbye and went to work. She was distant and preoccupied all day.

"Morning Mione, what's happening today?" Ron was still in two minds over everything that had happened but he was a professional and he treated Hermione respectfully. Harry walked in and Hermione tried very, very hard not to look but she couldn't help it. Her resolve was breaking and she didn't like being put in this position.

"OK gentlemen, I have meetings all morning with my boss, so if you like, take some time to go sightseeing or have a relaxing morning." Harry smiled at her and as much as Hermione willed herself not to blush, she still did, which of course made Harry smile even more. Hermione stomped off towards her boss's office leaving Harry smirking. Hermione called out down the hall that she would be finished by one and to be back ready to work. Ron and Harry saluted her back and Julia, her secretary, laughed.

"I haven't seen Auror Granger like this in years, so whatever you're doing men, keep doing it." she winked and got on with her work.

Ron and Harry decided to walk around Taronga Zoo since they hadn't seen it yet. The place was huge and it took them the better part of two hours to actually see the top section. Ron was starving, of course, so they sat down for a bite to eat.

"Harry, can I be honest with you mate?" Harry shoved another chip in his mouth and nodded.

"OK, I don't get something. You have been a right git for the last eight years, you were like a griffin with a sore head. No one could mention her name without fear of you transforming into the next Dark Lord and striking them down. But now, you're actually smiling, it's like you're not even Harry, I just don't get it. One snog with her and you're all healed, that's just bullshit, come on mate?" Ron showed no sign whatsoever that he was joking. He was serious, very serious. Harry thought for a few minutes and then looked him straight in the eye.

"I still love her."

Ron was shocked then he got angry.

"Are you for fucking real? Did you not tell me only last night that she killed your child? Are we still talking about the same person? What has got into your fucking head Harry?"

"I don't know Ron, I just don't want to hurt anymore. I am sick of the pain. I am sick of living in this dark place where, not only do I not want to leave, but I didn't think I could leave anymore. I just let the pain take over for so long and for once I feel like I am in control and I have to admit, especially to myself, that I still love her." Harry's voice was loud and furious.

"Harry, just think about this OK? Look no-one wants to see you happy more than me, but two things. Firstly, you have spent eight years hating her guts, you can't turn that off and secondly, she has a boyfriend."

"I don't care, she still loves me!"

Ron leant back in his chair and ran a hand through his red hair.

"Mate, she isn't going to drop everything and run into your arms like the movies. She has a life here, she isn't going to drop all of that for you. She is a completely different person to the one we knew. If she loved you, she would have tried to contact you mate. She wouldn't be keeping someone else warm at night. Harry it's over just face it, it's been over for eight long years." Harry looked out over the animal enclosures and was too angry to say anything.

No, it didn't matter, he loved her and she still loved him and nothing was going to come between them again.

Harry and Ron finished their lunch in quiet and then continued down to the new Southern Ocean exhibition. As they walked down Ron decided an apology was probably necessary.

"Harry, I love ya mate, you know that and I am only looking out for you ok?" Harry laughed,

"Apology accepted Ron."

The boys walked down through the enclosures and Ron was particularly interested in the Australian animal section, they spent quite a bit of time there. They moved down towards the Ocean displays, looking at other places along the way. Harry kept looking over his shoulder, he had this horrible feeling someone was watching him.

They both continued on through the wonderful enclosure and Ron was quite interested in the seals playfully putting on their own show.

Harry walked away from the seals and turned a corner, "Hello, I'm James Potter."

The world faded away, there was no sound, no wildlife, no people, no nothing. Just this little boy in front of him with his hand held out waiting to shake his hand. It was like looking in a mirror, he had pitch black hair and bright green eyes. James' facial features were somewhat softer than his and his speech was clear and articulate.

"You know it's impolite to stare, my mother would be horrified." Harry fell to his knees so that he was eye level with the little boy. He looked at his face and his hair again, like he needed more confirmation. He slowly reached forward and gently stroked his face and James smiled.

"James sweetie. where are you?"

"Over here Nanna." James would not break eye contact with Harry.

"Oh there you ar...." Ellen stood rooted to the spot. All she could think of, was how many ways Hermione was going to kill her.

Ron walked around the corner and was struck frozen to the spot.

"It's Ok Nanna, this is my father, Harry Potter meet my grandmother, Ellen Granger." The gasp that came out of Harry's throat was enough to frighten anyone but James looked at him and asked if he needed to sit down. All Harry could do was nod. Ron just kept saying to himself, Harry has a son, Harry has a son, Harry has a son.

"Har, Har, Harry, that means, Hermione never.. and you didn't … oh Merlin, I need to sit down." Ron sat down ungracefully on the bench that James had lead them too.

"Oh Harry, I am sorry you had to find out like this." Ellen was very worried and had her arm around James' shoulder.

"Why didn't she tell me, he is my son, she had no right..." Ron put a calming hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry looked at James and smiled.

"Mate, this is not the place for this." Ron was quite the wise man when he wanted to be.

"I think your mum is in a bit of trouble." Harry had a smile on his face and James seemed to be very relaxed with him.

"Would you like to come and see my bedroom?" James was very excited and Ellen decided what else could possibly go wrong now, so she escorted the three of them back to Hermione's house.

James talked non stop all the way back home.

Harry laughed and smiled and just watched his son. A million things were going through his mind but he would only let one filter through, I have a son, I have a son. Ron asked him about school and James told him he goes to a muggle school until he is old enough to attend Hogwarts, cause that's where his dad went and it was only right that he went there too.

That was it. Harry grabbed his son into a hug and cried. He cried for the lost time and he cried for the pain.

"How long have you known about me James?"

"Well, I knew bits and pieces that I overheard over the years but I found out everything last night. Mum was really sad and crying and I think it was time for her to tell me."

"So you only found out I was your dad last night?"

"Yeah but that's what mum thinks, I hear her when she has nightmares and she screams for you and one night about 4 years ago she said you were my dad in her dream." James shrugged like it was nothing overly important yet Harry was getting light headed with all this information.

They arrived at their house and James ran up the stairs. He opened the door to a tastefully decorated lounge room. James took his dad and uncle Ron around the house while Ellen made a necessary but nerve wracking phone call.

"_Auror Granger's office, may I help you?"_

"Yes Julia, it's Ellen, I need to speak with Hermione immediately."

"_Sure Mrs Granger, hold please."_

"_Hello Mum, what's up, is James playing up?"_

"No not really but you need to come home."

"_Why?"_

"Because he has GUESTS and you need to come home now." Hermione realised by the urgency in her voice that she shouldn't wait. She apparated straight to her front hallway and called for James.

"Hi Mum, I have visitors." James stepped aside to show Harry and Ron walking through the door from his bedroom. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth and she tried to cover the gasp that had escaped her. She felt her stomach reach up into her throat while the tears filled her eyes instantly.

"Harry..."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry was standing with his arm on James' shoulder and Hermione had never felt so alone in her whole life.

"I tried Harry, I tried so many times, but you never read my letters..."

"What fu... what letters? I never got one letter from you Hermione." Ellen realised that they both need some time to talk and motioned for Ron and James to come with her. They walked towards the front door quietly but James walked back to his mother,

"I can stay and protect you mum, if you want me too?" Hermione looked at her son with such pride and hugged him tightly.

"No sweetheart, your dad would never hurt me. We just need to talk things through, that's all."

James nodded and wiped away a tear on her cheek and turned to look at Harry.

"Don't hurt her, she is the best Mum in the world and she is my only one." James looked back at his mum then back to Harry.

"It's Ok mate, everything will be fine. Like your mum said, I would never hurt her." Harry walked over and closed the door behind them and then leant his head on the closed door. Hermione stood up and tried to get a grip on herself. She walked over to the fireplace mantel piece and thought about how she would handle this.

"Harry, please sit down?" Harry turned around and walked into the lounge where Hermione was.

"NO, I won't Hermione, you LIED, no worse, YOU NEVER TOLD ME, how could you do that?" Harry was angry but, so was she.

"I tried to talk to you about how I felt, but you sent me away. YOU. SHOULD. GO.!!!!! Weren't they your words, wasn't that what YOU told me, Harry?" Hermione was red and angry, it was all coming out in a rush.

"STOP LYING!" Harry screamed in her face.

"I am not lying Harry, I fell pregnant with James before I left, I wanted to tell you, I wanted to hold you and kiss you and then the two of us were going to make a life together. I was a bloody idiot, I was just 18 and I thought my fairytale world had come true. How fucking wrong was I?" Hermione walked over to the liquor cabinet and took out two glasses and half filled them with Scotch. She threw in two ice cubes and then walked over to where Harry was standing and placed the drink on the table in front of him.

"I was told you aborted." Harry took a gulp. Hermione was shocked.

"You stupid bastard, how could you think I would do that to you, to my child? You son of a bitch, I thought you knew me." Harry's head was so full of questions everything was going around his head at once and everything he believed was coming apart.

"You made your choice Harry, and I had to make mine for our son. Now we live with our choices." Hermione walked over and sat down on the lounge chair.

Harry's silence was killing her, a million scenarios had gone through her head but silence, that one definitely didn't.

"Say something?"

"I really have nothing to say to you Hermione. He is my son and I want to take him with me." Harry turned and walked towards the front door. She turned her wand on him and bound him where he stood.

"You bitch, let me go."

"No I will not, let me make this perfectly clear Harry, you will NOT take my son, do you understand. He is my son and you have had nothing to do with him through your own choice. I gave birth to him, I struggled with no money and no one to help me. I had no support but he was mine, he was my little piece of you that I would never have. So if you think I am going to stand here and let you take him, you have another thing coming."

Hermione waved her wand and set him free but also conjured up her letters she wrote to him all those years ago from the box in her room.

She shoved the pile of letters into his chest and he flicked through each one and each one said the same, _not known by this recipient_. Harry knew it was Ginny's handwriting, what he couldn't understand was why.

"I tried to contact you, I sent letter after letter. I even wrote after he was born. Nothing, that's all I got from you, nothing. So I made a life for us and you weren't in it, but that was not entirely my choice. You can take some of that blame Potter."

"Speaking of that, why did you call him James Potter, if you wanted nothing to do with me?" Harry had sculled his drink and was waiting for her to respond.

"You know what, I can't believe you would even ask that. Do you even know me, did you ever know me? HE IS YOUR SON. As if I would deny my son his heritage just because his father is a complete prick." Hermione thought for a few more seconds then added to her statement.

"James was your dad's name and I thought, albeit foolishly, that if you ever came back and we were a real family that would be a name you would have picked."

"You still had no right Mione."

"Neither do you Harry."

He looked at Hermione and apparated out of her house with the letters in his hand still. Hermione screamed and threw her glass against the wall. She came to her senses quickly and thought maybe Harry took James.

She panicked and ran to get her phone. She dialled her mother's mobile and when James answered she breathed a sigh of relief.

"James honey, is Harry there?"

"Not now, he came and told me he would be back soon but he had to sort out some stuff, then he left."

"OK mate, just come home please." Hermione walked over to the front door and waited for him to come back home. She reset the wards on her house, she didn't think Harry would steal him, but at this moment she wasn't really sure.

****************

_Knock knock._

"Oh you're here, I was wondering how long it would take?"

"Ginny, we need to talk, now!"

_So what did you think, I hope I wrote the meeting between James and his dad OK?_

_As always read and review if you like it !!!!_

_Sirius xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone_

_Firstly I want to thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews, I am so honoured._

_Anyway on with the show hey!!_

_oh by the way, not J. K. Rowling and never will be._

_Sirius, _

**Chapter 6**

Hermione cleaned up the broken glass and the Scotch on the rug. James, Ron and Ellen arrived a few minutes later.

"OH Ron, I thought you would of taken off as well." Hermione opened the door wider for the three of them to come in. Ellen made an excuse to leave and James went his grandmother.

"OK Ron, so what's your excuse? How come you never contacted me?" Hermione had refilled her drink and then poured one for Ron.

"I have no excuse Mione, none at all. Actually to be honest, I am really confused at the moment."

"What's confused you Ron, what could have possibly confused you about my straight forward, non eventful life, Ron, please tell me?"

Ron knew when the sarcasm started that Hermione was mad.

"Mione, firstly I want to apologise, I have no excuse about not contacting you, except that I did try in the beginning but when I didn't get a reply, I thought maybe you moved or something. I had no idea."

"Yeah a lot of people have no idea, it seems to be the going complaint today." Hermione laughed a sarcastic laugh.

"Anyway, can you tell me what happened, I mean, your side of the story?" Hermione looked at him and took another drink. Here we go again.

"How much do you know?" Hermione got up and got the bottle instead of refilling her glass.

"Harry told me what happened during the war but if you want to start from there, that's cool."

"A lot happened in that war Ron, not sure if you already know this but we started sleeping together. It got heated and to be honest it was the only thing that kept me sane through that war. The things that happened, the horrific things we saw, the atrocities that we did to save the wizarding world. Hey, don't get me wrong, I would do it again if I had too, but it was hard. I always felt like I was only needed to be the brains of the operation, and then I was needed for something else, and I had needs." Hermione stopped obviously thinking back to some painful memories.

"One night Harry filled those needs and I was overjoyed, but you know what he said to me Ron?"

"No."

"Nothing, not a fucking thing at all. Do you have any idea how I felt? No you wouldn't, what guy would know. I realised that night I was only needed as a sex machine. First he wanted my brains and now he wanted my body. What was left, my soul? Oh that didn't matter, he had that years before." Ron interrupted.

"You loved him?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Ron, I know you had feelings for me at sometime, but it was Harry, it was always Harry." There was silence for quite sometime.

"Anyway I digress, the sex became more urgent and more often. I started to foolishly think he may be developing feelings for me. What an idiot I was. He loved her, he had always loved her. He probably imagined that he was making love to her and not me. Not that I would blame him, she is so beautiful and I could never compare. Plus, what we had, was no where near making love, it was pure sex, that's it. So, after the war, we get back to the burrow and he runs straight into her arms and who did I have? No one, that's who. I tried to talk to him one night and he was so cold and horrible, I couldn't live like that. There was no way I was going to sit there and put on a happy face when he ran to her every night. She approached me one night you know?" Ron shook his head.

"Yeah, she came and knocked and I stupidly called his name and jumped up to open the door, but Ginny was standing there. It was the night before he told me to leave. I was surprised she was there but considering it was her home, I moved aside to let her in. She walked in and at first she didn't say anything, I grabbed my pillow and held on to it tightly while she looked at my stuff. She asked me straight out if I loved him and she got her answer by my shocked face and silence. You know what she did? She laughed. I had never felt so belittled in my life. I swore that day that I would never feel like that again.

She told me that if I didn't want to make a complete fool of myself, I would leave.

She told me Harry was already talking about proposing to her and it was only a matter of days before he popped the question.

She told me I did my job and I needed to leave so poor Harry wouldn't be reminded of the war every time he looked at me.

She told me that he told her, he could never have feelings for me.

She told me Harry felt sorry for me."

Hermione sat quietly thinking back to the painful memories, she could tell Ron what happened but she could never explain the look on her face or the feeling that her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

"What happened when you found out you were pregnant?"

Hermione looked at Ron and was surprised he had cut straight to the chase.

"I only had two more days before I left. Harry was being a real prick, he wouldn't talk to me or even look at me. I was sick, I kept throwing up and I felt like shit. Anyway thinking I had a flu or something, I went to the Healers to get something to clear it up. I couldn't believe my ears, _you're_ _pregnant_ she said. I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face, even the healer was happy for me, she hugged me and I left the room with a spring in my step. I didn't care that it was raining, I was so happy, one sentence ran over and over in my head, I am having a baby, I am having a baby. Harry's baby. I thought he would be so happy but his face shot into my head and all I could see was him laughing at me. I could see him standing there with Ginny laughing at me. It all hit me like a tonne of bricks. I froze on the spot and then I panicked. I quickly went back home and got my clothes and shoved everything I owned into a bag. I kept talking to my baby saying everything would be fine. I quickly scribbled a letter and then left." Hermione leant back and put her head on the back of the chair.

"Did you try to tell him, I mean after you got here?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I wrote to him several times and I told him he was going to be a dad, but every letter I wrote came back to me unopened and each with 5 words on it, _not known by this recipient. _About a year later I wrote to him again, I loved James so much and I thought Harry needed to know, even if he was married to Ginny by now. I got that letter back too but this one was opened. As far as I knew, Harry knew and he didn't want anything to do with me. So I decided we didn't need Harry and I would worry about it when it came time to enrol James in Hogwarts. If I could get away with it I was going to send him to Saint Elizabeth's Magical School, here in Sydney."

"Hermione, you have to know that Harry did lov...."

"NO, No, don't say it Ron, I can't hear those words." Hermione just wasn't ready to hear that.

"OK, but please give Harry a chance to explain, he deserves at least that." Ron stood but Hermione remained seated.

"I will let you get some rest Mione, can I see you tomorrow?"

She nodded.

****************

Ginny showed Harry in and walked into the lounge and sat down. Neville got up and walked out to his wife.

"Who's here so late, Gin?"

"It's OK Neville, go back to bed, I need to talk to Harry, privately." Neville's eyebrows knitted together but he nodded and returned to his bedroom.

"I think you owe me an explanation!" Ginny sighed and hoped that Harry would at least hear her out.

"OK Harry, but before I start, you need to promise me that you will hear me out. I have tried to tell you this story on two other occasions but you weren't interested, so now you listen to me, all of it." Harry nodded his head curtly.

"OK I waited for you during the war, I loved you so much..."

"Ginny, just cut to the chase, I am not remotely interested in your feelings. Did you know she was pregnant or not?" Ginny swallowed and summoned a glass of water.

"Not at first I didn't. I realised she loved you, Merlin anyone could see that and I wanted her gone, I told her horrible things Harry and I did it because every night when you shared MY bed, you dreamt of HER, you called her name not mine, never mine." Harry was unaffected.

"Anyway when she left I thought it was over. I hoped you would get over your stupid infatuation with her, what did she have that I didn't anyway?"

"I loved her."

Ginny gasped, it was the first time he had ever admitted that to her, even though that was the whole reason they broke up.

"Yeah I suppose you did. Every time she sent you a letter, I fought with myself as to whether to give it to you or not. I finally felt that my only competition was out of the picture and I wasn't going to loose that. I charmed your quill to make a perfect copy of your handwriting and then I wrote on the letters that you didn't know her. I can't remember the exact words I used."

"_Not known by this recipient_, sound familiar?" Ginny's eyes opened wide and she looked at Harry, he was holding the letters in his hand and then she nodded after a few minutes.

"Yeah that's right, please understand Harry, I had no idea she was pregnant, I never opened the letters so I had no idea. I thought she was sending you her address so you could keep in contact, honestly I did."

"But you did find out, so why didn't you tell me, why would you keep that to yourself?" Harry sat there like he was interrogating a criminal.

"It was after a year or so and you had finally started to act normal. You had proposed and I finally felt happy. One day I got the mail and I didn't even check the name on the envelope, I just opened it and then I saw who wrote it and what she wrote. My eyes were drawn to the last line of the letter, _Yours always Harry, Hermione and James_. I fell onto the floor, every thing in my world was coming apart. I saw my dream world falling away and I couldn't catch it. I was desperate, I had to fix it. I apparated straight down to St Mungo's and my friend who worked there helped me find the records from the week previous to when she left. We found two large boxes and she started on one box and I started on the other. Luckily for me, I found the file, so I altered it to say she was advised to abort after she had requested it."

"How could you do that to me Ginny? ME!" Harry stood up and started walking around the room. He was furious but he couldn't really lash out, even though he wanted to.

"Harry I am sorry, I tried to tell you..."

"Bullshit, do you even realise how much I hate you at this moment?"

Ginny looked down, she was ashamed of her actions.

"Harry, I am so very sorry, I spent all my life listening to every thing that came out of mum's mouth. She convinced me that you and I were fated to be together, and I believed her, I wanted to believe her. But you never loved me."

"Don't you turn this on to me. I have lost eight fucking years of my son's life, I had to stand there like a fucking idiot while MY son introduced himself to ME. I missed everything, I missed his first smile, I missed his first words, I would never hear him say Daddy for the first time and never have a birthday with him. You took that from me."

"No I didn't, she did. She was always there, always there in between us and then when she left, SHE WAS STILL THERE."

"It doesn't matter Ginny, you knew she had my child and not only did you not tell me, but you hid the evidence. I am sure that is an offence." Harry ran his hands through his hair.

"Really, well you have to accept some blame for this. I tried to tell you on so many occasions, but you wouldn't listen, nobody could say Hermione Granger without you turning into the prick from hell. Well, you want to know something, if you hadn't of gone to Australia with this mission, your son still wouldn't know his dad and he probably would have gone through his life not knowing you either. That also goes for you Harry, you wouldn't have known you had a son because you have been such a git for the last 9 years, or whatever it was." Ginny finished her rant and Harry walked over to her, he leant over her chair and looked her directly in the eye..

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am to blame, but you took something from me that I will never forgive you for." Ginny looked into his eyes and could see the anger in them.

"How is Neville enjoying your pregnancy? Excited much? Enjoying all the visits to the doctor, being involved with decorating the baby's room? Yeah I am sure he is, but I will never have that, will I?"

"Don't kid yourself Harry, you were in no position to accept Hermione, let alone her baby."

"It was not your decision to make!" Harry stood up and walked towards the door and looked back towards Ginny. She didn't look at him, she got up and walked back towards her bedroom where Neville would be waiting for her.

*****************

A few days had passed and still no sign of Harry. James kept reassuring his mother that he was fine and Hermione asked him about it one night. She found out that James seems to be overly sensitive to emotions. He can sense Harry and her and know if they are in danger or anything like that. She decided to look into her son's little gift another time.

Her mother knocked on the door and James ran to answer it.

"Hi Nanna, it's movie night. I picked a really good one, you should love it."

"Great, my grandson picks a movie and then says I should love it, which means I will hate it." Ellen ruffled his hair and James put his arm around her waist and they walked into the lounge talking about Fast and Furious and how great a movie it is.

"OK Mum, I have no idea what time I will be back so I made up the spare bed for you, thanks again." Hermione kissed her mum's cheek and then kissed James on the head.

Hermione was preparing to apparate when Ellen came up to her and asked whether Harry had contacted her. Ellen knew by the expression on her daughters face but she still waited for the response.

"No Mum, not at all, I think it's worse now that he knows because I am constantly on egg shells waiting for him to come and take James from me, but I tell you, he will be in for the fight from hell if he does."

Hermione walked into her office and found it covered with notes and files and books everywhere.

"Julia, what the hell is going on in here?"

"Sorry Auror Granger, Ron Weasley and Jack Webster were looking for case files and the boss told me to let the men in there to look over them. I will clean it up straight away." Julia reached for her wand and then Hermione put her hand up to stop her. She found a paper and it had a name on it, then she saw the next one and something started to click in her head.

"Miss Granger?"

"No Julia, leave it here, I want to look over what they were looking at. Thanks by the way."

Julia nodded and walked out, she returned a few minutes later with a coffee for her boss.

Hermione looked at a few more papers and then read some files. She had this look on her face that usually meant everything was almost clicking together but it hadn't yet. She was so close. It was like getting to the end of a jigsaw and you know you have some more to do but you can see the end result a little clearer. She looked out at the sun setting and then remembered another file. She retrieved the file from the cabinet and looked at it, this was it, this was the missing link. The link she needed to blow this case wide open.

"Julia, where is Auror Weasley and Auror Webster tonight?"

"They went with Aurors Chan and Parker to the head office that you staked out the other night."

"Who told you all of this?"

"Auror Webster, he was running out with Auror Weasley. They obviously found something important."

"Yes they did. OK Jules, do not under any circumstances tell anyone where I am, if anyone asks, tell them I went home sick OK?"

"Yes, no problem."

Hermione raced off towards Minister Jones' office before she went to make the bust of her life.

_OK I hope you all enjoyed that update. I hope Harry and Ginny's conversation was OK._

_Thanks as usual read and review if you liked it._

_Sirius xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Hermione apparated near to the building that her and Harry were staking the other night. She disillusioned herself to blend into the brick work of the building across the road. She saw two men standing guard out front and quickly decided a more revealing outfit might do the trick. She changed her appearance and her outfit. She quickly glanced over herself and was pleased, it would do the trick. She was now a blue eyed, tiny blonde with long thin legs and very big boobs. She had a skimpy outfit on that would certainly get their attention. Just before she stepped out from her concealed spot, she heard the soft popping sound of apparition, she turned and saw her Aurors had arrived and she swiftly instructed them with their orders.

She walked out and strutted past the two men. She only got a bite from one of them so she played up to him. The other Aurors, in disguise, walked towards the back of the building. Hermione did not see them again.

"Hey there, want a good time?" The guy raised his eyebrows and looked her up and down. He was practically salivating at the sight of her. Hermione whispered in his ear if he knew a place to go but was actually looking over his shoulder to scope out the entrance.

The guy looked at his partner and seeing that he was still on the phone, he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the entrance door.

"Hey what's your name sweetie?"

"Sapphire, you know to match my eyes, big guy." Hermione ran her hand up and down his stomach and he growled. They walked into the building that Hermione wanted and he dragged her up the stairs. Once at the top, she could see three rooms, one behind her, one to her left and then one in front which had a group of people in there. The door was slightly ajar and she could see Norris. From the glance she had, there seemed to be quite a few people in there.

The burly guy checked the first room on the left, but there were boxes all over the bed. He checked the next room, which was right next door to the group of people, and found it was empty. He pulled her in quickly and closed the door with a quick glance down the stairs. Hermione strutted over to the bed and then lent over it while running her hands down her legs. The huge guy was mesmerised with her body and her long golden hair. He started to undo his shirt and watched her run her hands back down her legs but decided he couldn't wait any longer. He charged towards her and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her small lithe body into his. She smiled at him and ran her hand up his chest and he pressed his lips onto hers. It took a few seconds for him to realise she had cursed him. His eyes were furious as she levitated him over to the bed and laid him down. She took off his shirt and placed it on the end of the bed so it would look like he was busy if someone looked in then she tucked him in and ruffled up the covers to make it look like his company was still there.

She walked over to the door and peaked out. She looked down the hallway but saw the other man from the front coming up the stairs. _Shit. _She jumped behind the door and waited with her wand drawn. He knocked once and stepped in, he saw the guy in bed and quickly turned away.

"Hurry up Michael, boss wants ya."

The man walked out and Hermione stepped to the other side of the door and watched him walk into the room next door.

She saw two Aurors walk up the stairs and she removed her disillusionment charm and signalled for them to take different watches. She walked out into the hall and got closer to the door so she could hear what was happening.

Hermione could hear Norris and also another person who sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it. She lent forward to try to see more but she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around with her wand pointed directly at the persons throat and she came face to face with Webster. She lowered her wand and motioned for him to move into the other room. He followed her in and stopped when he saw the man in bed.

"Damn it Webster, I could have killed you, Jesus man." Webster was looking at Hermione and the man in the bed.

"It's ok I bound him. What's going on in there?" Hermione walked back over to the door and looked back out, she glanced down the staircase but she couldn't see the Auror she had placed there. Her eyebrows knitted together and she asked Webster where was Ron.

"He got caught Hermione, he's next door." Hermione spun around to see Webster leaning against the bed with one knee up and his fingers twirling his wand.

Hermione summed up the situation, she knew she had a few minutes, she looked around and decided she could easily duck out the door.

"Don't even think about it Granger or your precious Aurors are all dead and don't forget your mate Weasley." Hermione's eyes opened briefly but she remained cool.

"What is it you want Webster, who do you work for?" Hermione stayed in her position near the door, as she still thought she may have an escape. Webster started laughing, loudly.

"Who do I work for? Oh come on Auror Granger, don't insult my intelligence." Hermione realised he must be the brains behind it all but he needed others.

She got an idea, it may not work but it would give her a chance to get close enough to stun him.

She straightened her back and pushed her boobs out. She sauntered over to him and stood very close to him. She ran her hands up and down his chest, going lower each time. Webster was enjoying the attention, she remembered he was a ladies man and loved the attention.

"Webster, you know what I think?"

"No, tell me Granger?"

"Well I think maybe you and I should maybe... work... together?" Hermione came close to his face and breathed soft puffs of breathe on his face while she had pushed her body into his when she said work. He leant forward and roughly grabbed her hair at the back of her neck and with the other hand he pulled her close to him and he kissed her. She knew her mouth would be bruised after this but it's the job. She responded to him while she pointed her wand sharply into his rib. He pulled back and his eyes showed the fury.

"How about you tell me what's going on Webster?"

"How about we take a walk, Granger?" The Burly man, Michael, was awake and had grabbed her arm roughly, he also snatched her wand from her and then dragged her out into the hallway with Webster walking behind. They walked into the room and Hermione was confronted with a serious situation.

Ron was tied up and was bleeding from his face and forehead. Victoria was bruised but still conscious but Edward was unconscious possibly dead. The other Aurors she had sent to guard the front door were also on the ground near Ron.

"Mione!" Ron couldn't help the outburst and he suffered another hit to the head for it.

"Alright let them go, it's me you wanted anyway." Hermione moved her legs together so she could feel her back up wand she hid in her boots.

"Well, well well, who do we have here?" Hermione turned around at the voice that had come from behind her and was completely shocked.

"M...M...Mitch, why?" Hermione was genuinely surprised by this turn of events.

"Don't you stand there looking shocked Granger, you look at me like all I can do is make great cappuccinos, well I have dreams and aspirations too you know. One of those dreams was to see you dead."

"Why Mitch and how does Webster fit into this?"  
"I already told you I am the brains behind this outfit, Mitch here was a willing participant in my world domination plan. He was a disgruntled Auror who had been rejected. Apparently he didn't pass the Psychological profile." Ron mumbled something that earned him another blow from Norris.

"Enough talking, we have everything we want here, lets get this over with." Mitch was becoming impatient.

Hermione started to reach down to get her wand but a huge arm came from behind her and pulled her back. The last thing she remembered was Ron yelling No, before a spell came flying towards her and hit her straight in her chest.

****************

Harry walked into the office and strode towards Hermione's one, Julia approached him before he walked in.

"Uhh Mr Potter Sir, Hermione's not here today, she had to take sick leave." Harry looked at her and examined her face. He turned abruptly and walked out the door then he apparated to her house.

Harry walked up the stairs and was about to knock when the door flew open.

"Dad, Mum is in serious trouble, I can't feel her anymore." Harry didn't register anything except for the fact that Hermione was in trouble.

"James buddy, relax and tell me what happened?" James was shaking and then threw himself into Harry's embrace. He started sobbing when Ellen walked out.

"Ellen what happened? Did someone take her?" Ellen was shaking her head.

"No Harry, we were watching a movie and he just started saying this a couple of minutes before you arrived. He's been on edge all afternoon, but these last few minutes he's been frantic. Do you think my daughter is OK?"

Ellen started to cry despite trying to be brave for her grandson.

"It's OK, I will find her?"

"I want to come, please?" Harry looked at James, shocked he would even ask. He knelt down and hugged him again.

"Listen mate, I can't take you with me, besides it's very dangerous, your mother will seriously hurt me if I took you anywhere near danger and I don't plan on putting my son in any danger. You need to be brave and look after your Nanna, Ok?" He nodded, albeit reluctantly.

Harry nodded at Mrs Granger and placed some serious wards around the house and with a final warning not to leave the house, he apparated back to the ministry.

He stormed into the office and got straight into Julia's face.

"Julia, Hermione is in a great deal of danger and if you don't tell me where she is right now, I won't be responsible for my actions." Julia nodded but looked at the Minister walking down the hall.

"What's the problem here?" Harry turned on him and told him the same threat.

The minister told Harry what she had told him before she left but she didn't say where she was going.

"Umm Mr Potter, the other Aurors were dispatched to the building you guys were staking out the other night, does that help?" Julia asked nervously, still slightly shaken from his threat.

"Yeah, it's a start, thank you."

Harry apparated down to the building and noticed there wasn't anyone on guard, this always made him nervous. He approached the door cautiously and walked inside carefully. He heard the commotion upstairs but wanted to clear the down stairs first. He cleared the first room and found it empty. He sealed the door shut so no-one could come back in and walked towards the kitchen. He heard two very clear voices and judged their positions, he shot two stunner spells and got one guy. The other man took a second to realise what happened and then turned on Harry. Harry shot the second spell before the man could even focus on him. He again sealed that door shut and then proceeded to walk upstairs.

He slowly approached the door where all the talk was happening and the first thing he saw was Ron bleeding and tied to a chair. He glanced around as much as he could and then he saw her.

She was on the floor and her body was at an unusual angle and Harry thought she was dead. His hand flew to his mouth to stop the sob escaping and he pulled back into the room behind him.

When he got in there, there was another man arranging bodies on the floor. He turned on Harry and the spells started. The man shot a Cruciatos curse at Harry and he only just dodged it. Harry was so angry, all he could see was Hermione's body on the floor, he knew she had to be dead. He looked at the enemy and was almost tempted to shoot the killing curse but instead he shot a slightly tempered _sectumsempra_ at him so he would be out of action but not bleed to death. He tried to compose himself and walked back to the room but this time there was silence. His senses heightened and he approached the room carefully. He looked in and saw Ron in the same position and also the other Aurors. It seemed like Hermione was gone.

Ron caught his eye and signalled with his head that there was two men guarding them and their positions. Harry burst into the room and rolled onto the ground, he shot two stunning curses and watched them fall to the ground with a huge thud.

"Ron, what the fuck happened and where's Hermione?"

"Harry it was Webster all along.."

"What?"

"yeah, Webster, and they have taken Hermione and Victoria over to the Ministry, apparently they want to either take it over or destroy it." Ron was untied now and quickly checked the other Aurors. Edward was dead and so were two others. Ron rejuvenated the other Aurors who could help them then they left two there to keep guard.

Harry and Ron apparated over to the Ministry and the first thing that met their eyes was the enormous hole blown out of the side of the building. The animals were going berserk and the muggle police were directing people out of the zoo.

Harry charged in and Ron was right behind him but he grabbed Harry's arm and stopped them.

"What Ron?"

"Harry listen mate, Hermione could be dead, I didn't hear what spell they used and she hasn't moved since they cursed her. Just be prepared just in case, ok?" Harry shook his head and told Ron she was not dead. Seeing that he wasn't going to convince Harry to be logical, they kept going.

Harry heard some glass windows being blown out and for some strange reason, it reassured him, someone was still alive to fight back.

The two boys barged in to the fight head on. Harry could see Webster fighting with the Minister and Victoria was holding her own with one guy he vaguely remembered. The duelling went on for a while when Harry had worked his way over to Webster.

"Webster, you son of a bitch, fight me you bastard." Harry stood waiting.

Webster turned around and noticed the fighting had halted, obviously everyone was waiting to see what would happen.

"I don't need to fight you Potter, I already killed you." Webster laughed but Harry didn't respond.

"Oh, not sure what I mean Potter, well lets see, before I killed your stupid mud blood love of your life, I made sure she knew what a real man kissed like." Webster's laugh echoed throughout the Ministry.

Harry felt like the life had been sucked out of him, he had nothing left anymore.

No, he did, he had a little boy who deserved a life.

Harry drew his body up and shot a curse at Webster that was silent and obviously deadly. Webster's eyes glazed over and his body flew back into the wall and crumbled down like a bag of potatoes.

"It's not over Potter." Harry spun around and saw the man who had been duelling Victoria.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Lets just say a disgruntled Auror who never made the stupid psychological profile. What do you people know anyway? It was Granger's signature on the paper that knocked me back you know. She was this high almighty bitch who finished her training before anyone else and was all of a sudden, our superior. Well I showed her didn't I, she's dead." Mitch laughed a cruel laugh that tore at Harry's insides. Harry raised his wand and was preparing to finish this once and for all when a voice came from behind Mitch.

"You son of a bitch, you should of stayed making cappuccino's." Hermione choked out the killing curse and watched as Mitch fell to the ground. She looked over at Harry, who was still rooted to the spot and Ron started to walk over to her as he saw her slipping downwards.

Ron grabbed her body before she fell and the tears were already welling in his eyes.

"Mione, I thought you died?"

"Days not over yet Ron." Hermione spluttered out some blood from her mouth and looked over to where Harry was still standing.

"Ron, tell Harry I loved him, always did and I always will and James is his responsibility now, OK?" Ron shook his head frantically and yelled to Harry to get there.

Harry dropped his wand and walked over and fell to his knees next to her.

"Tell Harry yourself Mione." Hermione reached up a hand to Ron's face and stroked it gently.

Victoria had tied up the last of the intruders and walked over next to Hermione.

"Mione, don't die, please I can't loose both of you, please?" Victoria was crying and sobbing and lent her head on top of Hermione's. She kissed her head and Ron passed Hermione to Harry and took Victoria away.

'Mione, I don't know what to say?"

"Well that's a first....." Hermione tried to laugh but ended up splattering more blood over her top.

"Don't speak, the healers are almost here."

"Harry, you have to look after James now OK, he is a great boy. Please don't let him forget me, I loved him with everything I had." The tears were streaming down Harry's face and dropped onto Hermione's neck.

"Mione don't talk like that, you will be fine ok?" Harry's tears were flowing down his face.

"I think I used up all my nine lives Harry. Just promise me you will look after James. OK? Harry, I love you, I have always loved you and I am sorry for keeping James from you. I never wanted this to happen, what I wanted was to live happily ever after with you..." Hermione's breathing was becoming more laboured but she continued.

"...well I guess not all dreams come true hey." Harry leant forward and kissed her deeply on her mouth, he could taste the blood but he didn't care, this may be the last chance he ever got.

"Mione I love you too and when you're better, we will have that happy ending, OK?" Hermione smiled but lent back and closed her eyes. Harry screamed and cried into her chest until the healers came and pried him off her.

Ron and Victoria were standing close by watching the whole scene and Victoria was sobbing loudly. She held onto Ron for all she was worth and he held onto her tightly.

Harry watched the healers take away the only woman he has ever loved and realised with horrible clarity that this may have been the last time he would see her alive.

_Hi everyone,_

_So what do you think? Poor Mione,_

_Sorry its been a while, back at Uni again._

_As always if you liked it review !!!_

_Sirius xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi everyone_

_Couldn't possible let her die could I??_

_Anyway hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling, these are her toys and I just play with them._

_Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 8**

Harry walked out of the Ministry and didn't look back once. He knew there were clean up crews there, he knew there were healers tending to the injured, he knew there were tears and crying. He just couldn't feel anything at this moment. He sat outside on the steps and cried again. His heart was heavy and he knew it was because he had to tell his son soon, James and Ellen deserved to know what happened but he just couldn't bring himself to do it yet. It was too hard.

He stood up and walked out into the maze of police cars and ambulances and people running around frantically trying to escape the madness that they would never understand or even know. These people would never understand the price she made for their peace. Nobody would ever understand.

Harry walked and walked with no clear direction in mind, much like his life at this moment. He was angry and hurt at what Hermione had done, but over the last few days he realised that it wasn't entirely her fault, he had been a bastard. Ron had told him that on more than one occasion, but now he saw it. Now, it was too late.

*************

Ron and Victoria started helping with the clean up but Victoria was too upset to do anything, she was too worried about her friend. Her head was clouded and she couldn't think straight. Edward was dead and Hermione was almost there, she just needed to cry, it was all getting too much. She fell to her knees and sobbed, she cried for her loss. Ron walked over and knelt down next to her and she turned into his body and he embraced her. They both sat there for a while when Ron thought it might be better if they went to the hospital.

"We should go get James first?" Ron nodded and helped her up.

They decided to take the car to Hermione's house as they were both too stressed to apparate. They pulled up out the front and James came running down the stairs to meet them. His face was etched with worry and stress and Ellen followed behind him with the tears evident on her face.

"Victoria what's happened, we haven't heard anything?" Ellen ushered everyone back inside the house. Victoria carried James inside as he hugged his Godmother. Ron told them as much as he could without giving away too much or giving them too much information. They all drove over to the hospital and Ron was furious that Harry wasn't at the house already.

*****************

Ron walked into the hospital and approached the Emergency Desk, he asked for Hermione Granger and was directed to the third floor. They all rushed over to the lifts and pressed the button to call the lift down. It felt like it was taking a hundred years to arrive and Ron pressed the button constantly until the doors opened. They piled in the lift and once the doors opened, they proceeded to find the room number they were given.

They walked in and saw Hermione laying in the bed. She looked peaceful, bruised and battered but still peaceful. The room was full of flowers and the sun was shining through the large windows and over in the corner, sitting in a large chair, Harry waited. Victoria walked over and asked the Healer how she was going. The Healer looked up at the four faces looking at her with anticipation and she smiled.

"It's OK, she had some serious injuries but it was lucky that Mr Potter was here as he knew how to repair her before too much damage had been done. We're not out of the dark yet she still has some serious repairing to do, but it's something she has to do herself." The Healer nodded and James ran up to her and hugged her around the waist.

The rest of the afternoon was spent sitting by her bedside waiting for her to wake up. James sat on the edge of her bed and talked constantly. Ellen brushed her hair and made her look neater. Ron sat with Hermione and held her hand. Harry was still sitting in the chair where he was when they came in.

"Harry, how are you doing mate?" Ron sat down heavily on the chair next to him.

"I will be OK once she is, Ron." Harry looked back over to the bed and watched his son reading to Hermione. He started to feel that he didn't belong there. He looked at Ellen attending to her daughter and James talking to his mother. He wondered, and not for the first time, where did he fit in their lives. It had been 9 years since they were even in the same room together and now they were expected to be a happy family. Harry just couldn't see how that was going to work. Hermione was a completely different person now and Harry couldn't help but wonder whether he could fit in with her life anymore. James looked over at his dad and held his eye contact for a few seconds. James' look changed to concern and he got down and approached his dad.

"Dad, can we go out to get a drink please?"

Ron's eyebrows shot up into his forehead as did Ellen's. It was the first time they had heard James call his father dad and they were surprised.

"Sure mate, lets go." Harry stood up and took his hand and walked out the door, he looked to the left and saw a sign that said cafeteria. They walked down and bought a drink for James and a coffee for Harry. James found a table and sat down while Harry paid.

"Dad..." James stopped and looked down at his drink. Harry waited but it seemed that James wasn't going to continue.

"What is it mate?" James looked up and Harry saw tears in his eyes.

"I am just a bit confused, when I call you 'dad', you seem happy on the inside but your face doesn't show that. Do you want me to call you Harry?" Harry was shocked, he didn't realise James was so sensitive to feelings, he must be an empath.

"No, I don't want you to call me Harry. You're right, it does make me happy that you want to call me dad, but in all honesty son, I don't know that I deserve such a title." Harry finished the rest of his coffee while James thought about his response.

"Dad, you know Mum does love you, she doesn't say it but she feels it, I know." James smiled and slurped the last bit of his drink.

"I wish I could believe that son, I really do."

Harry and James walked back into the room to find the Healers all around Hermione's bed. Harry pushed past them to see Hermione sitting up smiling.

"OH Jesus, I thought something went wrong."

Harry ran a hand through his hair and pulled James forward with his other hand. James jumped up onto the bed and hugged his mother.

"Mum, you know what, I am getting really sick of visiting you in a hospital." Everyone laughed except for Harry, he wondered, yet again, how much he had missed. Victoria was ringing people, probably work mates, to let them know she was awake and Ellen was fussing over her. James was hugging his mother, Ron was holding her hand and the Healers quietly made their way out with Harry falling into step behind them.

***************

Things settled in to a normal routine for Hermione. The funeral for Edward was extremely difficult and it took Victoria a couple of weeks to return to work. Hermione decided to lessen her workload and spend more time with James, especially since he only had a fortnight or so before he was back at school.

James was in the kitchen packing the food for their trip.

"James, did you pack the sunscreen and your hat?" Hermione yelled out from her bedroom.

"Yeah Mum..."

Knock, Knock.

"... I got it." James ran to the front door and opened it. James' mouth fell open and he stared for a few seconds. He remembered his manners and moved aside.

"Who was it James?" James stared at his dad and wondered what to do. He knew he mother was having a very hard time dealing with the fact that he had left and not even spoken to her when she awoke.

"James, who was ..." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and felt her temper rising.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry looked at her and then noticed they had some bags packed at the door and she was holding another travel bag.

"Going somewhere?" Harry looked at the bags once more, then raised his eyebrow at Hermione.

"Not that it is any of your business what we do... but yes, we are going on a holiday." Hermione threw the bag she was holding in her hand on the floor near to Harry's feet.

"James can you finish up mate, we need to get going otherwise we miss our window." James nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Hermione walked up to Harry and he stood defensive but she reached behind him and slammed her front door shut. Harry bristled when she came close to him, he could smell her scent and the shampoo she used but he remained where he was standing.

Hermione walked back into the bedroom and even though she didn't ask him to follow, she knew he did. Hermione continued to take out some clothes and pack them into a small bag she had on her bed. Harry stood there waiting for her to talk to him.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Away."

"Where?" Hermione turned around and threw her shirt on the bed. She looked at Harry, really looked at him. He had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't sleep in weeks. Well she knew what that felt like. His skin was pale and withdrawn and he looked ill.

"You look like shit."

"Don't change the subject, Hermione, where are you taking my son?" Hermione was shocked.

"Taking your son? You are a piece of work Potter, how dare you think I would keep him from you. I don't have to keep him from you, you've done a bang up job of staying away from him on your own." Hermione picked up her clothes and started stuffing them in the bag, she couldn't believe him sometimes.

"Can I come?" Harry's voice was quiet and very unsure.

Hermione stopped but didn't look at him, she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. What could she say, her and James were planning on holidaying on their boat for two weeks. She was absolutely sure she would kill him before the fortnight was out.

"Unless you're taking someone else?" Harry's voice was a little more cocky this time. Hermione had spun around to look at him.

"Yeah I am taking ten men so James can sit there and watch me, are you completely insane?"

Harry waited for an answer and the longer he took the more annoyed he came.

"Fine, don't bother Hermione, I will be contacting you to formalise access to my son." Harry turned to walk out and Hermione shook her head. She stormed after him and stepped in front of him.

"Fine, just don't throw up on my boat!..." She shoved an empty bag into his chest.

"...You have 10 minutes to be ready." Hermione turned and walked into the kitchen and found James standing near the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy mister?" Hermione said as she ruffled his hair.

"We are finally going to be a family." Hermione was very rarely shocked these days, but that comment shocked her to the core. She looked at his face to see that it was gleaming with happiness and she lent down and hugged him tightly.

"Yep son, we are going to be a family." Hermione tried not to let the sob escape her mouth so she breathed in deeply. She pulled away from James and noticed Harry standing in the door watching the scene. How much he heard, she couldn't be sure, but she was sure that she would at least try, for James.

_OK so off on holidays and confined to a boat, let the fun begin._

_As always read and review if you like !!_

_Sirius xoxo_

_PS I have a one shot up that is called Clear revelations, please have a read and let me know what you think. Thanks _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi _

_Here is the next instalment._

_Hope you enjoy it._

_Sirius xoxo_

_P.S. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome. Just a quick note to one reviewer that I couldn't reply too, I just feel that Harry and Hermione can not have so much angst over nine years and then it all goes with one kiss, hence the reason they are being cautious. Thanks for reviewing anyway. Hope you enjoy the last two chapters. Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 9**

James talked non-stop all the way to the wharf where their boat was moored. They approached the boat which wasn't too small, but certainly not ostentatious and James pulled Harry closer.

"See Dad, this is our boat, I told you it had a funny name."

"Consisus Viscus, I can't be exactly sure that my Latin is up to date, but I am pretty sure it means something to do with 'the heart'." James shrugged his shoulders and climbed on board. Harry turned to look at Hermione with a smirk on his face.

"It means 'Broken heart'." The look of shock that crossed his face was enough for her and she walked off. She didn't want to drag up the past but it was hard when it was there in your face everyday. Hermione gave the bags to James and he rushed around like a little mouse on a mission. He dragged Harry to show him where all the important parts of the boat were and where he would be sleeping.

"James, this is your mothers room, I can't sleep in here." James looked at him quite seriously,

"Dad, are you married?"

"Uh No."

"Girlfriend?"

"Uh No, but..."

"Ok it's settled, mum doesn't either so you aren't doing anything wrong." Harry looked at this little boy who was a miniature of himself in looks but a miniature of his mother in every other sense. James walked over and put Harry's bag down next to his mothers and went outside. Harry looked around. The boat was spacious for the three of them and it had some tasteful decorations throughout. Harry walked up on deck to find the other two and found them arguing quietly.

"Hermione?" Harry knew what this was about but he didn't want the holiday to start off on the wrong foot.

"What?" Harry walked over closer and whispered in her ear.

"It's ok, I won't bite." The chills that went down her back had absolutely nothing to do with the wind off the harbour.

The boat trip out of the harbour was nice and Hermione certainly knew what she was doing when it came to handling the boat. Harry and James sat on the chairs that were directly behind Hermione and they chatted all the way till it was time for lunch. James took Harry down to make some lunch and by the time they came back up, Hermione had docked near a lovely park. They jumped out and had a picnic lunch.

"Is this what you guys normally do?" Harry asked as he stepped off the boat. He wobbled and reached for something to hold onto. He grabbed Hermione and she laughed and looked at James and winked.

"It's Ok dad, everyone's first time is a bit wobbly. I call it jelly legs. Uncle Eddie was the funniest."James stopped when he saw his mother look away and then stood up to walk away. Harry watched her and scrunched up his eyes. He wondered what relationship they had.

"Man, I always say the wrong thing." Harry looked at his son and felt for him.

"No you didn't mate, Mum is just going through a bad time, it's hard to loose a friend."

"A friend? Nah Uncle Eddie was more than that dad, he was everything to her." James looked back at her half eaten sandwich and picked it up. Harry took it from him and walked over to where she was standing. He heard her crying and touched her shoulder. She turned around and tried to compose herself but Harry pulled her into a hug. She cried.

"Is Eddie the Edward that was your Auror?" Hermione nodded.

"James thinks there was more between you than just work mates?" Harry knew he was pushing it and he had absolutely no right to be jealous but the little monster still grew inside him.

"I don't want to talk about this with you Harry and to be honest you're the last person I would talk to about this." Hermione pushed away and walked back over to James leaving Harry annoyed behind her.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet. The tension was definitely evident and James tried his best to not let it get out of hand. He played games with Harry and read to Hermione, he liked to read charms to her and at the same time he was reciting them and she was refreshing her memory.

Hermione moored the boat for the night and they sat down to have dinner under the stars. James tried to convince them to play a game a truth or dare but his mother was onto him. It was about 9pm and James yawned.

"Off to bed my little man." Hermione got up to take him down below and tuck him in. He had a quick shower and she sat on the end of his bed.

"Mum, do you hate dad?" Hermione looked at him shocked.

"No James, I don't hate him, not at all." James nodded and thought about asking her whether she still loved him but he already knew that.

"James honey, why do you call him dad already, you hardly know him?"

"Mum, I know him in my heart and it makes him really happy when I call him that and it makes me happy too but I will stop if you want me too." James' eyes were so tired so Hermione kissed him on his head and told him she was happy that he was happy.

She walked out and closed the door to his room and saw Harry standing at the base of the stairs that led back upstairs. He was leaning on the bannister and he looked very sexy. Hermione shook those thoughts away.

"Are you heading to bed?" Hermione didn't make eye contact with him, the sleeping arrangements were already uncomfortable enough without the wicked thoughts running through her mind.

Harry shook his head in response and she walked past him back up the stairs to clean up and lock up. Harry stayed where he was and everything started flying through his mind.

_What if she didn't love him anymore? No that couldn't be, she said she did, even though they hadn't discussed any of those events from the accident_. Harry turned and walked back up to where she was sitting with a glass of wine.

Hermione nodded over towards the bar and told him to help himself.

Harry poured a glass and sat back down, directly in front of her.

"Why are you here?" Hermione took a huge sip of her wine.

"You said I could come?"

"It was under threat Harry, you were going to take him away from me and you know it." Harry sat back in his chair and looked out over the ink sky and the equally dark coloured water.

"Hermione I think we need to talk, we have so much to discuss."

"Shoot, have your say." Hermione finished her glass of wine and Harry refilled it.

"Firstly, do you still love me?"

"Do you?" Hermione shot back her response.

"For Merlin's sake just answer the friggin question?" Harry retorted.

"NO." OK that wasn't the ideal response he wanted but it was a response.

"Then I don't see what we could possibly have to discuss anymore." Harry held her eye contact and

Hermione stared back.

"You have no idea what my life has been like. You sit there like you expect me to run into your arms and say yes I love you Harry and forget the pain I had to live with, forget how hard my life was. I had no-one. Actually that is wrong, I had Edward, Victoria and Mum and Dad till he died." Hermione roughly wiped away the stray tears that had escaped her.

"What was Edward to you anyway?" the sound of annoyance in his voice did not go unnoticed by her.

"He was and still is my best friend. We lived together and he knew me inside out and now he's gone." Harry was fuming, the best friend comment cut him deep, he couldn't help it.

"So you loved him?"

"Yes, him and Victoria were all I had. They are James Godparents you know. You know what they did for me Harry?" Harry shook his head even though he knew she would tell him anyway. "The three of us used to work different shifts so we could look after James. What people do that for someone they only just met? I tell you it was more than you ever did."

"You never gave me a chance to be there for you?"

"Oh get stuffed Harry, get off your high horse mate and realise you did the wrong thing too. You wanted nothing to do with me and that's exactly what you got, so don't sit there looking at me like I am the worst person in the world, because when it comes to doing the wrong thing, you and I stand together." Hermione put her glass down and stood up.

"I am going to bed, see you in the morning." Hermione walked downstairs and went straight into her bathroom. She had a quick hot shower and put on her pyjamas. She walked out and put her clothes in the wash basket then climbed into bed. She knew this was going to be difficult, but if they kept having conversations like the one tonight, it may not be that hard after all.

She relaxed into her bed and started to doze off when she heard Harry enter bathroom. She tried to will herself to sleep while he was in the shower but sleep wasn't coming now. She felt him climb into bed and her mind drifted back to a time when they would do this on a nightly basis and the feelings rushed her.

"Mione?"

"yeah,"

"I am sorry for Edward, you obviously cared about him a great deal." Hermione was silent and the tears fell down her from her eyes and tangled into her hair.

"They were getting married in September." Harry was confused, he turned onto his side and faced her.

"Who?"

"Victoria and Edward."

"Oh, I thought you loved him, but he loved Victoria?"

"Not that kind of love Harry, I only ever loved one person that much. They had been together since we all started Auror training and he finally proposed two years ago, but with work and everything Victoria and I didn't get everything organised till this year and the date was set. September 19th, they wanted it on my birthday." Hermione sobbed and Harry could see the tears leaving trails down her cheek as the moonlight was shining in through the porthole.

He reached forward and gently wiped one tear away.

"He was just so young, you know his whole life ahead of him, they both spent so much time helping me they put their own lives on the back burner. I didn't deserve that kind of loyalty." Hermione pulled up the sheet to wipe her face.

"Of course you did sweetheart..."

"Oh no I didn't, if I didn't get it from you Harry, the one man I loved and would have died for, then I didn't deserve it from anyone." Harry was shocked. Hermione turned over and pulled the covers up closer to her face.

"Mione, please look at me?" Harry scooted closer and she could feel the heat of his body near hers.

She wouldn't turn around so he scooted into her body and held her tight.

"I meant what I said, I love you Hermione and I will prove it to you if it takes the rest of my life."

The only sound that could be heard was the water crashing against the boat and her sniffles.

"No Harry, you never loved me, you might have thought you did, but it was always Ginny, not me." Harry turned her around to look at him and used his wandless magic to turn on the bedside lamp.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Harry, I am not an idiot, face the facts, if it weren't for James you wouldn't be here and you know it. So don't lay there acting like this is the happy family you always wanted because it isn't and I know it isn't. The sooner we work out your access to James you will be gone out of my life again, just like last time. So why don't you make this easier on everyone and quit with all the bullshit ok?"

Hermione turned back around and Harry was stunned. He laid down and turned out the light. He stared at the ceiling and wondered why he was there. She obviously didn't love him anymore, the declaration she made at the Ministry was just for James, so that she knew he had someone if she had died that day. Harry went to get out of bed and Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, I am being blunt because I need you to understand I can't live like that again. I was broken, I couldn't find my way out. If it weren't for James needing me, I would have ended it." Hermione was silent, she didn't want to spend the whole holiday arguing with him. She made her point and that was what was important. Harry laid back down and turned to face her.

"Mione, you know what, it hasn't been a bed of roses for me either you know. I realised that I have never stopped loving you and now you have moved on. I still have my pain to deal with."

There wasn't any more to be said.

************************

Harry was woken around 1am. Hermione had somehow curled into his body and his arm was around her. It was like the last 9 years had never happened. What woke him though, was Hermione. She was thrashing around and struggling to get the blankets off of her. Harry tried to wake her up but she was in the dream too deep, her face was scrunched up in pain and the sweat was pouring off her. Harry pulled her in closer to him and wrapped his other arm around her too. Hermione woke up screaming his name.

"It's OK Mione, I am here." Harry held her tighter while she fought with the feeling of being trapped.

"Harry, Harry, where are you, I can't see you?" She was still dreaming.

"Hermione, I am here and I am not letting you go." Hermione started to relax and then James came running in.

"Dad, is she OK?" James had put the hall light on so he could check her.

"Yeah mate she's fine, go back to bed. I will be in in a second." James nodded, concern still etched his features.

Harry held her tight until she relaxed. He slowly removed his arm from her so he could check on James.

"Harry, don't leave, I only just got you back."

"I'm not going anywhere, I will be right back sweetheart." Harry leant over and kissed her forehead but she was fast asleep.

James was sitting up on his bed with his knees up to his chest. Harry walked in and sat down next to him."Is she OK?"

"Yep, she'll be OK mate, you don't have to worry anymore OK, I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks dad." James shuffled back down into his covers and Harry pulled the blankets up to his neck. Harry kissed him on his forehead and James smiled. As Harry walked out, he was stopped by James' statement,

"She does it every night dad." Harry turned around completely shocked. He nodded at his son and walked back to their bedroom.

Hermione was sleeping when Harry climbed back into the bed. She automatically snuggled into him and he hugged her tightly. Sleep didn't come back to Harry for quite a while that night.

_So what did you think?_

_Hope you enjoyed it. As always read and review if you like!!!_

_Only one more left! :-(_

_Sirius xoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_Last Chapter, Boo Hoo,_

_Well again a huge thank you for playing in my world. Love to J. K. Rowling for whom we would not be able to play in her world. An enormous thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are totally awesome._

_Hope you all enjoyed it._

_Sirius xoxox_

**Chapter 10**

The trip continued on quite nicely for the next week and a half. James enjoyed swimming with his parents and Harry and Hermione acted civilised. The nights were still an issue, most nights started as an argument and ended with them waking up entangled in each others embrace. As much as he wanted to, Harry didn't act on his desires. It just wasn't right.

It came to the last day of their holiday and James asked if he could get a photo of the three of them together before they packed up.

Harry nodded and Hermione stood up, she left a gap between her and Harry so James could fit in between them. James was playing with his camera, trying to set up the auto shoot and Harry reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into him.

"I don't bite you know." Hermione smiled but didn't pull away. James 'accidently' snapped the photo and Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"Sorry Mum, it was an accident, I got it now." James seemed to inherit his mothers smirk.

Harry didn't let go of Hermione, his arm firmly around her waist and James came to stand in front. The camera snapped and James knew he would treasure that photo always.

The last day of their holiday, James was sad. He knew things would be different now they were back. His father would probably go back to England and his mother would be back at work soon. Everything would change and as much as he hoped it would be for the best, he doubted it.

"Why the long face mate? Didn't you enjoy your holiday?" Harry had been watching the different emotions playing over his son's face and he had a pretty good idea of what was wrong.

"Nothing Dad," there was silence for a minute "..it's just you will leave and mum is back to work and I have to go to school next week. It just seems like the best summer I could have ever asked for, is about to end." Harry smiled and walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's not over yet son." James looked at him and he nodded. It was hard to feel enthusiastic when he felt so down.

Hermione cleaned up the boat and packed all their belongings into her car and the three of them drove back home. The car's silence was only marred by the roar of the engine as each of the occupants were in a world of their own.

They arrived home in silence and James unpacked his bags and Hermione did the same. Harry was given the job of unpacking the left over food and was presently in the kitchen. The phone rang and James ran to answer it. Harry could hear him excitedly talking about his holiday and then waited while he asked his mother if he could sleep at Thomas' house. It was all settled in a matter of minutes and James came running in to say bye to his father.

Thomas' mum came to pick him up and was having a quick chat to Hermione when she noticed Harry walking out of the kitchen. Her eyebrows raised and she instantly stood up taller and smoothed out her shirt.

"Hi there." Thomas' mum, Lenore purred.

By the expression on Lenore's face, Harry had an idea of what she was like. Harry walked over to Hermione and stood very close to her and Lenore got the hint when Harry put his arm around her waist.

"Hi, I'm Harry, James' father."

Lenore was shocked, she couldn't really compose herself so she called the boys and said a quick goodbye and told Hermione she would drop them off tomorrow night.

Hermione closed the door and turned on Harry.

"That wasn't very nice Harry, she is a nice lady." Hermione was leaning against the door with her arms folded.

"Oh she was not, she was almost jumping me until she realised I was taken."

Hermione smiled and then stepped up to him and stood right in front of him, her body pressing into his. She walked her fingers up his chest and whispered in his ear.

"You're not taken, Mr Potter." she stepped away but before she got too far, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her into his body. He held her tightly and whispered back,

"I most certainly am taken Miss Granger, whether you like it or not?"

Then he kissed her. The kiss wasn't gentle or sweet, it was full of desire and passion. Harry's hands made their way into her hair and he held her close to him so she couldn't get away.

The feelings that had been evident in her had come to the surface and were bubbling over. She couldn't deny her feelings for Harry were still strong and it was obvious on the trip, that he still felt the same way.

The kiss deepened and when air became a necessity, Harry released her lips. He looked at her face and she looked as beautiful as he had remembered. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were flushed. He moved in halfway and she crashed her lips into his. They continued kissing and Harry moved them into the lounge room but Hermione pulled away.

"Harry, I can't do this if you're going to disappear again, I can't take that again." Harry looked at her and then lent forward to kiss her gently.

"I'm not going anywhere Hermione, this is it, you're stuck with me." Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and Harry kissed her again. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They made it to her bedroom and Harry lowered her down onto the bed.

"I want you so badly, Mione."

He hovered over the top of her and she lifted his shirt up over his head. She ran her hands down his chest and she closed her eyes while her memories came flooding back to her and she wanted to enjoy it this time and not let the pain take over.

Harry lent into her body and kissed her neck. He trailed hot, wet kisses over her neck and shoulders. The passion grew quickly and before they knew it, her clothes were off and so were Harry's pants. It didn't take long for the two lovers to fall into their dance. Harry entered her and Hermione's groans and pants spurred him on even more. Hermione flipped them over so she was on top, and Harry fondled her breasts and kissed each one tenderly. He was overly aware of the fact that he didn't want it to be the same as their other times. He wanted her to know this time, how much he loved her.

The two of them danced and rocked to the beat of each other and once Hermione was getting close, Harry turned her back around so he could control the speed. He increased his speed and watched the euphoria spread over her face as she came around him. Her muscles clenched and and he grunted her name with his release. Harry laid down next to her and pulled her closer to his body.

"Harry?" Hermione looked up at him waiting.

"yeah?" He brushed the hair away from her eyes and folded his fingers into her hair then he lent forward to kiss her gently.

"What is going to happen now? I mean, you have to go back to London and James will really miss you." She wouldn't hold his eye contact.

"Only James will miss me?" Harry put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to meet his and he was surprised to see tears pooling in her eyes.

"Hermione listen to me, when I said you're stuck with me, I meant it." Harry smiled.

"What do you mean?"

Harry turned around so he could look at her face to face. He pushed her hair out of her face, again and he held her face with both his hands.

"Mione, I gave in my notice to the Auror Department in London..." Hermione gasped, she was completely shocked but Harry put one finger on her lips so she wouldn't interrupt.

"... and I have leased out my flat. I have nothing to go back to London for. Everything I want is right here in front of me. I just need to know whether you want me here?" Hermione looked at him and reached up to touch his face, she lent into him and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"I want you here Harry, more than you will ever know." Harry smiled and kissed her again.

"I told you, you were stuck with me. I applied to work here and your minister gave me the ok, but I wanted to check with you first. I don't want to start anything off on the wrong foot. I also understand you may want to discuss it with James first..."

"No Harry, he wants his father with him, he deserves that much."

"... OK, well I will get a place close by so I can be a part of his life, but what I want to know is, do you want me to be a part of your life too?" Hermione looked at him and turned around to lay on her back. She pulled her sheet up to cover her chest and folded her arms over it. Harry was worried that her body language was telling him that the answer was no.

"No, Harry...." Harry sighed and deflated.

"…. I don't want you to live away from us, I want you here, with both of us, if that is what you want?" Hermione smiled and turned to look at the relief on Harry's face,

"You little minx, you made me think you didn't want me." Harry tickled her and Hermione laughed, she laughed and laughed and it felt good.

"So where did Jones put you in the department?" Hermione was recovering from her laughing attack.

"I'm your boss!" Hermione spun her head so fast that Harry recoiled.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Harry held her eye contact and then couldn't keep up the charade, he burst out laughing and told her he was joking. He was taking Edward's place, but Harry didn't say that exactly, he just mentioned that they had lost so many Aurors and there was enough openings.

Hermione calmed down instantly and started to have a laugh.

The two of them spent the morning making love and when food became a necessity, they walked down to Waratah Alley and Harry shouted lunch at his favourite Pizzeria he and Ron had discovered.

"Mione I think we should discuss what happened?" Hermione took a big bite of her cheese pizza and looked at Harry.

"I know Harry, I just don't know if I am ready?"

"Mione, listen, we can't move on if we don't discuss this and work through it." Hermione looked out over the Alley and even though she knew he was right, she was still worried.

Harry took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"Listen I am not going anywhere OK, I told you that you're stuck with me." Hermione smiled and nodded.

The couple spent the next two and a half hours talking about the events that brought them to this place in their lives. There were tears and pain and confessions, but it was a necessity for them to move on.

Hermione and Harry walked home arm in arm, and still talked about their lives. Harry told her he only read the letters when he left her, before the holiday. He talked about the different things he would've done and so did Hermione. They both decided that since they couldn't change the past they would start to live in the present.

The next day James came home and felt the change between his parents immediately. They all discussed the changes that would be happening and James was very happy.

Ron decided to hang around a little longer and it may have had something to do with a beautiful lady with long black hair. He and Victoria started off as friends but it grew quickly into a serious relationship. Twelve months later, Ron and Victoria moved back to London and when James received his Hogwarts Letter, the Potters also moved back to London along with Ellen Granger.

Did I say the Potters?, yes, Harry and Hermione were married after six months, both feeling as though they had wasted quite enough time. It was a small ceremony with Victoria, Ellen, Ron and James in attendance but it was heart felt and true to heart.

Hermione sold her boat before she moved, as she didn't need to be reminded of that painful time in her life any longer. Once in London, they discovered that she was carrying twin girls and Lily and Elena arrived just after James started school.

Life may not have been fair to them but they certainly weren't scarred for it. They had the rocky start but now it was smooth sailing for the couple who would love no one other than each other.

_That's it, hope you liked it._

_As always read and review if you like!!_

_Sirius xoxox_


End file.
